La Hija de Yato (光 夜 ト の 娘)
by Hikari1532
Summary: Iki Hikari es el resultado de la unión de una mujer humana mitad ayakashi y un dios. Su destino fue predicho sin considerar que ella misma tendría la capacidad de cambiarlo. El problema es que su madre ha olvidado todo lo relacionado con aquel dios con quien engendró a su hija y por ende el mundo espiritual, en consecuencia, esta chica de catorce años no sabe nada tampoco.
1. Nombre

Iki Hikari, una chica de catorce años, cabello negro, sus ojos de iris color azul celeste, tez clara y de un metro con cincuenta seis centímetros de altura.

Yato y Yukine, desde antes que naciera Hikari, habían partido a una misión a la que no dieron mucho lujo de detalle. Nadie esperaba que lo hicieran, después de todo no era muy de su incumbencia y sólo esperarían su regreso...

...Aunque no pensaban que esperarían tanto.

 _«...»_

Sonó una alarma y con pereza una mano la paró, no estaba de ganas de ir a esa estúpidaescuela _._ Se levantó y se vistió con su uniforme de diario, una falda azul con unas medias negras hasta el muslo y una playera de vestir blanca con un moño rojo. Estaban en pleno verano y la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana ya la cegaba.

Se olvidó por completo de desayunar y de peinarse, solo se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes. Al salir iba encorvada y con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, realmente se sentía mal y muy cansada. Iba a medio camino hacia la escuela hasta que reaccionó.

« _Mierda... no me despedí de mi mamá. Y ni siquiera la vi»_

Continuó su camino estando un poco más tensa, ahora la esperaría una regañina al regresar a casa, y gracias a eso el cansancio se fue por un pequeño lapso que no le bastó, el clima no ayudaba nada para eso.

 _«Demonios, hace mucho calor, estoy volviendo a tener sueño»_ pensó dando un suspiro

Llegó a la escuela e hizo una mueca antes de entrar al edificio, su salón, el 2°C, estaba solo, completamente vacío, o eso pensó al llegar.

Justo después de colocar sus cosas en su pupitre, el cual se encontraba justo frente al pizarrón por un leve problema de la vista, volteó a ver algo que le llamó la atención. En la esquina del salón estaba una niña que parecía no pasar de los diez años, llevaba un yukata blanco con la faja roja con líneas de colores combinados, desde lejos se le podían ver _tatuajes_ de varios nombres en kanji.

 _«...»_

Kofuku se había puesto a pensar que ya casi había pasado una década desde que vio a Hiyori y a Hikari. Tal vez no era tanto tiempo considerando que ella era un dios y había vivido más tiempo que cualquier otra persona normal, pero también estaba la situación de no poder salir a cualquier parte y quedarse encerrada en el local sin mucho que platicar, por eso era que gustaba de la compañía de algún que otro amigo de vez en cuando, pero la última vez que vio a su amiga semi-ayakashi y a su hija, la menor solo tenía cuatro años. Ella se sentía aburrida ya que ya nadie iba a visitarla y no la dejaba salir su shinki, Daikoku.

Recordaba que Hiyori, después de la partida de Yato y Yukine, la visitaba más a menudo y le hablaba de la sorpresa que se llevaría Yato con su hija, porque solo un par de días después de que Hiyori se había quedado embarazada, los otros dos se marcharon a quien sabe dónde.

Al principio, Hiyori estaba completamente molesta, ya que había estado planeando la forma de decirle a Yato sobre su embarazo. Pero fueron pasando los meses y Hiyori no fue la misma, estaba deprimida, aunque no lo admitiera directamente.

" _Yato es así, solo desaparece por unos días, meses, o incluso años sin avisarle a alguien, pero pienso que pronto volverá"_

 _«Yato, idiota»_ pensó _«¿Por qué tuviste que desaparecer justo en esos días?»_

Un día, Hiyori sólo dejo de ir a la casa de Kofuku.

 _«...»_

Hiyori, una mujer que trabajaba como en una cafetería, se encontraba lavando los trastos en su casa. Eran las diez en punto de la mañana y ya casi había acabado de hacer el aseo diario, casi fue un récord ya que la mayoría de las veces terminaba casi en el medio día.

Vivía bien, una casa espaciosa de dos pisos, con tres habitaciones, una cocina, un baño y un gran patio el cual ella misma lleno de flores.

 _«Esa Hikari... ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para saludarme, pero ya verá cuando regrese»_

Últimamente su cabeza ha estado en las nubes y hacía las cosas de forma automática. Cuando no se daba cuenta ya había terminado el aseo de la casa... como este día. Comenzó a divagar por su mente hasta llegar a pensar en el padre de su hija, ¿Es que era demasiado estúpida como para recordar siquiera su cara? ¿O su nombre siquiera?... A veces se sentía como una cualquiera, tener una hija y no saber o recordar el nombre _de aquel irresponsable._ Con muchísima suerte logró conseguir el apoyo de sus padres, no recordaba cómo lo hizo, de hecho, también se le hacía raro no poder recordar bien lo que había pasado antes de su embarazo, no recordaba alguna fiesta donde hubiese perdido el control de ella misma y mucho menos un abuso.

 _«Sus ojos, estoy segura de que son idénticos a los de Hikari»_ pensó _«Me gustaría volver a recordar su nombre…»_

En ese momento, por la ventana de la cocina, llegó un chico con ojos celestes, iguales a los de Hikari, acompañado por un chico menor que él con cabello rubio y ojos color miel.

—¿Yukine y... Yato? —susurró, no había volteado a ver en ningún momento, sólo lo sentía.

—Hiyori —le llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Ella volteó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Yato! —exclamó corriendo hacia él. ¿Quién no abrazaría después de ver a una persona que por tantos años amó y después de diez años volvió recordar?

Pues ella.

¿Qué demonios? Había literalmente follado con ella sin protección y después se largó por años sin mucho aviso que digamos. Llegó hacia él y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que casi lo mandó a volar por la ventana. El menor solo pudo ver a su amo con neutralidad, de alguna manera se esperaba esa reacción, y, de hecho, se la merecía.

—Que bienvenida tan alegre —comentó el rubio con sarcasmo —Llena de nostalgia, abrazos y esas cosas ¿verdad?

Hiyori no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Ya después los recibiría adecuadamente.

—¡Eres un completo idiota! ¿Sabes lo que tuve que pasar...? —la mujer empezó a reclamarle, pero paró al ver que Yato no venía muy de broma. —¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo que mostrarte algo muy importante.


	2. El Ser

Los tres se teletransportaron a un campo abierto, lleno de flores pequeñas, un lugar indicado para meditar o descansar un poco del mundo y la vida. Cuando lo hicieron, Hiyori se separó de su cuerpo, volviendo a tener ese extraño "don" de ser mitad ayakashi.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Hiyori moviendo su "cola" de un lado para otro.

—Necesito que pongas mucha atención —avisó el dios, su shinki los miraba con semblante calmado.

—Pero ¿qué sucede, Yato?

—Yo y todos los demás dioses estamos en peligro —dijo sin más, fue directo haciendo entender que no se trataba de una broma, sino de algo serio.

—Dicen... que apareció alguien dios, humano y ayakashi —complementó el menor.

—Es una profecía que dicta que será más reconocido que cualquier dios ya que surgirá y habrá pruebas irrefutables sobre su existencia, hará grandes cambios… demasiadas cosas, las personas dejarán sus creencias anteriores y si las deidades llegan a morir, no renacerán.

Hiyori no tenía que pensar mucho para entender que, si llegaba a suceder eso, si las personas dejaban sus creencias anteriores, los dioses si llegaban a fallecer, ellos jamás renacerían. Pero...

—Yato, pero si un dios requiere de creyentes ¿dónde quedas? —preguntó Hiyori preocupada

—Mi "padre" fue quien me creó para su bien personal, puede simplemente dejarme de lado para acercarse al ser supremo y arrastrarse como gusano pidiéndole que se una a él —Yato miró el suelo con una mueca

—¡Pero yo jamás dejaré de creer en ti, Yato! —exclamó la mujer

Yato la miró asombrado, soltó una leve sonrisa y se acercó a Hiyori —Por eso _te amo..._

Hiyori sintió su cara arder, maldición, hacía mucho que no escuchaba a Yato decirle eso. Yato estuvo a centímetros de besarla, después de años, de catorce años, sin besar esos suaves y cálidos labios.

—Eh... chicos —les llamó la atención el rubio, estaba más que claro que estaba incómodo.

Yato suspiró algo frustrado y se alejó de Hiyori —Nos dieron la misión de encontrar al _ser,_ y matarlo.

—¿Eh? ¿A ti a todoslos demás dioses?

—Sí, bueno... Kofuku no, causa un desastre por donde quiera que vaya, ella es de los únicos que se oponen a usar "la fuerza bruta" y prefieren hablarlo —respondió Yato —Un dios, humano y ayakashi.

 _"Alguien parte dios, parte humano y parte ayakashi"_

Eso era algo imposible, irreal, o incluso escalofriante, pero la mente de Hiyori dio a parar en el blanco

—¿Hikari no sería...? —susurró casi inaudible

—¿Uh? —hizo Yato volteando hacia ella

—¿Qué? Y-yo, nada, no dije nada —mintió agitando las manos en forma de negación.

 _«Maldita sea, fui demasiado obvia... ¿Qué pensabas, Hiyori?»_

 _«...»_

—Hola, niña —le saludó

Hikari quedó helada, no sabía que decir, perdió la noción del tiempo, sabía que llevaba viéndola por mucho tiempo, pero no calculaba cuanto, ni siquiera se percató que ya habían llegado varios de sus compañeros al aula y la veían extraño. Llegó a pensar que se estaba volviendo esquizofrénica, que estaba alucinando o se estaba quedando dormida.

—¿Quieres que te cuente algo sobre ti? —finalmente habló y la oji-azul asintió no muy convencida.

—¿Qué te sucede, Hiki-chan? —le preguntó Mizuki, una vieja amiga de Hikari que tenía el cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar y obviamente usaba el mismo uniforme. Al fin salió de su trance y miró a su compañera

—Oh, nada. No me pasa nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Bien, pero si te pasa algo sabes que me lo puedes decir —dijo no muy convencida mientras caminaba hacia su pupitre.

Se escuchó una risa perteneciente a la niña con el yukata.

—Deja de mentir, mentir no es bueno, niñita.

Hikari dio un paso hacia atrás, y desvió la mirada de ella para disimular.

—Maldición... —susurró Hikari

La otra volvió a reír y cantó

—Debes empezar a correr, los dioses te quieren matar, porque si ellos te encuentran del puente tu caerás.

—¿Eh?

—Pregúntale a Iki Hiyori —dijo para después desaparecer.


	3. La Advertencia

Hiyori había decidido volver a su hogar, ya que tenía asuntos que atender en su casa.  
En realidad tenía que volver a preparar la comida para cuando Hikari regresara, faltaban por lo menos dos horas y aún no tenía lo necesario para cocinar. Rápidamente, fue a comprar alimentos y especias para poder preparar el platillo favorito de Hikari, porque no pensaba preparárselo más tarde cuando sabía lo que vendría después.

El hecho de que había dejado visitar a Kofuku le alarmaba, se olvidó completamente de ella por casi una década. También, el hecho de que posiblemente Yato u otro dios quiera matar a su hija, le hacía querer llegar a casa de Kofuku antes que Yato y Yukine y decirle que no hablara con ellos sobre Hikari.

 _«...»_

Al fin salió de la escuela, que sensación tan más placentera el saber que era viernes, ella tenía planeado llegar a comer y dormir lo que restaba de la tarde y por la noche desvelarse jugando, dibujando o leyendo. Esa era su definición de un buen fin de semana, claro, si no hubiera pasado lo de _la niña con yukata_. Ahora, para poder dormir en paz y con la conciencia tranquila tenía que contarle a su madre que se le apareció un "fantasma" que le dijo que la irían a matar y que le preguntara a ella el porqué. Parecía sencillo, pero le daba miedo pensar que realmente hubiera pasado eso.

—¡Ya llegué! —avisó poniendo sus zapatos en la entrada y aventando sus útiles escolares a un lado. Se percató que dentro de la vivienda olía bastante bien.

—Bienvenida a casa —regresó su madre mientras se acercaba

—Mamá... —ella sentía que tenía que decirle todo, su estómago daba la sensación de cosquillas, se sentía emocionada —Te tengo que contar algo.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

Hikari suspiró y dijo temblorosa

—Bueno... una niña extraña que vestía un yukata y tenía tatuajes de nombres se apareció en mi aula, y por una extraña razón solo yo la veía. Mamá, ¿me estoy volviendo loca?

Hiyori la miró atónita, esas dos únicas características en la que había descrito a la "niña" dio a entender que Nora había hablado con su hija.

—No, es muy serio lo que me acabas de contar, esa niña se llama Nora, y es una errante que solo provoca a las personas —dijo Hiyori. Hikari no se atrevía a contradecirla o a preguntar el porqué, ya después entrarían en detalles, además de que estaba sorprendida de que su madre pudera saber lo que estaba ocurriendo —¿Qué te dijo?

—Q-que me querían matar —estaba entrando obviamente en pánico.

—No hay duda —dijo para sí misma —No te atrevas a decirle a nadie, Hikari

Hiyori tenía miedo de que Yato encontrara a Hikari y la matase, había pensado hablar con él, pero todo sería demasiado rápido y tal vez no escucharía del todo, tenía que planear todo lo que iba a decir porque si salía el tema de su hija...

—Y… ella me dijo que te preguntara.

La mayor cayó en cuenta que Nora podía ir a decirle a Yato y guiarlo, a Bishamon o a otro dios.

—Escucha, Hikari —dijo tomándola de los hombros y agachándose para quedar a su altura —Yato, es un dios de la calamidad, _él es tu padre._ —Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendida. Las palabras no salían, quería decirle ''No es cierto'' o ''No puede ser'', debía ser algo del otro mundo, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría algo así a la primera. —. Sí, es por lo que te buscan, porque es un dios-...

—Nunca he oído sobre él —interrumpió sacándole una sonrisa a su madre

—Olvida eso... —la sonrisa desapareció —Además, soy mitad ayakashi

Demonios, esto va demasiado rápido. Hikari no podría creerle si se lo dijo en un mal momento.

—¿Ayakashi? —la ojiazul ladeó la cabeza

—Es un espíritu que... bueno, después explico eso ya que lo demás es más importante —la contraria asintió y Hiyori tomó aire para seguir —. Tú eres humana, ayakashi y dios, y por eso te buscan ya que dicen que tú harás que los dioses desaparezcan.

—¿Y cómo creen que lo haré? —preguntó mostrándose obvia

Hiyori la miró molesta.

—Cuando aparezcas todos comenzarán a alabarte y olvidarán a los demás dioses, y si llegan a morir no renacerán, ni reencarnarían o algo parecido y sus shinkis volverían a ser almas vagantes

—Está bien, sí, pero ¿cómo lo haré?

—¡Mira, Iki Hikari, no uses tu lógica conmigo, los que creen eso son ellos, no yo! —exclamó molesta —Si Yato te encuentra, es posible que te asesine. Aléjate de él, hasta que yo pueda encontrar el apoyo suficiente para protegerte y decirle a Yato todo lo que pasó.

—¿Cómo es él?

—Es un chico alto con cabello y ojos idénticos a los tuyos, aparenta veinte, pero tiene miles de años y viste como vago. Casi siempre va acompañado por un chico que parece de catorce años con cabello rubio y ojos color miel.

—Vale... Me voy a vestir, en un rato bajo a comer —dijo corriendo hacia su habitación. Excusas que al mismo tiempo son ciertas, Hiyori esperaba que le pudiese creer.

Aunque ese momento, Hiyori creyó ver los ojos de Hikari brillar por si solos.


	4. ¡Ayuda, Kofuku!

Era un día soleado, y la diosa con el cabello rosa regaba las plantas que se encontraban en el patio de su hogar.

«¿En cuánto tiempo en más llegará Yato y Yukine? ¡Estoy aburrida!» pensó

Pasaron unos minutos y de repente se escuchó que tocaron en la puerta, Daikoku se encargó de abrir y Kofuku se asomó por detrás.

—¿Si? —preguntó serio como siempre, con su cigarrillo entre los dientes —¡Oh! Eres tú de nuevo, idiota. Pensaba que ya se había deshecho de ti.

—¡Yato-chan~! ¡Yukine-kun~! —gritó corriendo hacia ellos para darles un gran abrazo

—K-Kofuku-san —dijo Yukine

—Umh, Kofuku... —le llamó Yato a la pelirrosa

—¿Si?

—Tengo que hablar sobre la _persona_

—Ya veo —dijo con su tono de siempre separándose de él —Acompáñenme, vamos a sentarnos —todos los presentes caminaron hacia la pequeña mesa que había en la casa de la diosa —¿Qué sucede con eso?

—Es solo que... —su celular comenzó a sonar y lo interrumpió —¿Si?

Nadie contestaba del otro lado de la línea

— _¿Yato...? —_ dijo por fin la voz de Hiyori

—¿Qué pasa?

— _¡¿Yato?!_

—Eh... ¿Si?

— _El Yato que conozco nunca me respondería así... —_ dijo Hiyori —. _Al caso... ¿Dónde estás?_

—En casa de Kofuku, ¿Por qué?

— _P-por nada, es sólo que quería saber si tenías donde quedarte a dormir_. —rio nerviosa —. _Hasta luego, Yato._

Después de eso, Hiyori cortó la llamada, ella sabía que era la peor excusa que había hecho, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió nada mejor

—Yato... —llamó Kofuku al dios haciendo un puchero —¿Qué pasa con lo de la _persona?_

—Pues verás, tengo una pregunta

—¿Cuál es?

—Comienzo a pensar que... —el ojiazul comenzó a incomodarse —. Que la única forma de crear un ser así es que alguien como Hiyori y yo... tengan un hijo.

Kofuku se sorprendió abriendo un poco los ojos y la boca al igual que Daikoku

—¿¡Qué dices!? —exclamó el shinki de la diosa levantándose bruscamente —¿Enfrente de tu shinki? ¡Él aún es muy joven!

—¡¿Eh?! —Yukine se asustó

—¡N-no te alteres! —gritó Yato cubriéndose con sus brazos la cabeza —Ya me iba, d-de todos modos, tengo otros asuntos pendientes.

Ni Daikoku ni Kofuku dijeron algo al respecto. Yato y Yukine al salir, Kofuku se quedó sentada en la entrada de la vivienda, mirando el cielo esperando a que alguien llegase, quien fuera sería una bueno para pasar el rato. Hasta que llegó por fin Hiyori, visualizando con nostalgia el lugar, estaba casi igual que siempre

—¡Hola, Hiyorin~! —gritó Kofuku saludándola levantando su brazo y moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha

—Hola, Kofuku —dijo sin mucho ánimo, pareciera que no habían pasado años sin verse, ese no era el momento. Muy triste, estaría bien un regreso con buenas y cálidas sonrisas, largos abrazos y exclamaciones de emocíon, pero no llegó debido a la situación.

—¿Que te sucede, Hiyori-chan? —preguntó preocupada y Hiyori llegó frente a ella

—¿Es verdad que quieren matar al ser que es humano, ayakashi y dios? —preguntó la de ojos como orquídeas.

—Creo que ya sabes que se trata de tu hija ¿verdad? —el tono de voz de Kofuku, justo como cuando Bishamon fue en busca de respuestas, se apagó dando la sensación de escalofríos.

—Yato me dijo que tú estabas en contra de matarla

—Desde el principio supe que se trataba de Hikari-chan, y traté de convencerlos de que no la mataran de la manera más discreta que pude

—¡Necesito que me ayudes hasta que encuentre una manera de convencerlos!

—Eso es imposi-...

—¡No! —exclamó interrumpiendo a la pelirrosa —. Solo intento decírselo de forma... uh, no sé cómo decirlo...

—Sólo di el plan —soltó la diosa como si nada

—Pero no tengo plan, por eso necesito tu ayuda. Y si Yato se entera que tenemos una hija...

—Yato-chan ya está teorizando algo así.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Necesitamos un plan... —dijo Kofuku mientras tomaba una hoja y una pluma. Comenzó a escribir —Ve a tu casa y le dejas esto a Hikari-chan.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó tomando la hoja para leerla.

Se quedó sin palabras.


	5. Una nota

Al llegar a la casa, Hiyori, sin quererlo, abrió la puerta y de esta se escuchó un chillido un poco fuerte.

—¡Bienvenida! —escuchó desde la parte de arriba

Tomó su típico abrigo lo más rápido que pudo, dejó sobre una mesa la nota y una bolsa con bebidas, comida y alimentos.

Salió de la casa tropezando con todo y cerró la puerta con llave. Hikari aún no tenía la copia del llavero de la casa y desde dentro tampoco se podía abrir sin llaves.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó la menor bajando las escaleras.

Vio el perchero, no estaba el abrigo favorito de su madre. No creyó que fuera un robo, nadie más tenía las llaves de la casa, y escuchó el sonido del llavero claramente. Y ella no pensaba que hubieran entrado a la casa sólo para tomar un viejo saco.

Vio en la mesa de centro una bolsa grande llena. No cabía duda de que definitivamente no habían entrado a robar. Hikari se fijó por la ventana y vio que su madre estaba de espaldas, caminando hacia delante calmadamente.

—¡¿Mamá?! —la ojiazul comenzó a desesperarse intentando en vano abrir la puerta.

Ella había soñado varias veces que su madre y personas que valoraba se iban dejándola atrás. Y ella que por más corría no las alcanzaba.

Esa sensación que no le gustaba la sentía en ese momento, era como adrenalina, nostalgia, tristeza y emoción a la vez.

Hiyori se sentía bastante frustrada y triste, se sentía culpable por dejar sola a su hija en la casa sabiendo que la pueden matar o incluso torturar si la encuentran. Pero igualmente pasaría eso si no acordaba algo con Kofuku.

 _«...»_

—¡Hiyorin~! —canturreó la pelirrosa al ver llegar a su amiga.

—Hola de nuevo, Kofuku —dijo la semi-ayakashi, tratando de parecer feliz.

—Sé que es difícil, pero es parte de todo. Esto que ves y haces va a dar frutos pronto, ya verás.

La puerta se escuchó nuevamente.

—Eh, Kofuku, ya llegamos.

—¿Yato? —tartamudeó Hiyori

 _«...»_

La chica se había rendido.

Se encontraba en el sofá reflexionando en si abrir ese papel doblado o limpiar su casa.

De cualquier manera, iba a haberlo, y en ese momento no hacía nada. Optó por leer ese misterioso papel, y si era blanco se iría a dormir ya que eso despeja sus ideas y si tenía algo importante pondría todos sus ánimos en limpiar.

No pudo contenerse y rápidamente tomó el pequeño trozo de papel blanco. Estaba doblado de una forma simple, donde solo doblaban por la mitad hasta que no se pudiese más.

 _Hikari-chan, soy Kofuku. No te asustes, ya me conocías y tu madre también. Necesito que no salgas de tu casa hasta que tu madre vuelva dentro de unas semanas. Te veré pronto._

 _Iki Hiyori y Ebisu Kofuku_

Hikari comenzó a asustarse. ¿Y si habían secuestrado así madre y la obligaron a hacer eso?

No, no es posible eso. Es una idiotez.

 _Ebisu Kofuku_ era un nombre que le sonaba muchísimo y viendo como un _fantasma de una niña_ le decía que la seguían querían matarla, eso era de alarmarse.

Pero luego se sintió extraña…


	6. Visita de Una Errante

Esa sensación de saber que alguien te está mirando pero no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para voltear estaba presente.  
Hikari estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí hasta que esa sensación se terminase, aunque sabía profundamente que eso se quedaría ahí hasta que ella volteara. Escuchó como una voz femenina bastante familiar se reía atrás de ella, volteó instintivamente pero no vio nada.

Eso hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo, para luego oír a esa misma voz hablar.

— _Deberías aprender_... —volvió a escuchar detrás de ella

Mientras que sus labios temblaban por nerviosismo, Hikari se atrevió a hablar.

—Eres tú de nuevo —afirmó intentando parecer que no tenía miedo, su voz temblorosa y ese nudo en la garganta hacían que eso fuera obviamente falso

— _Tienes_ _buena memoria_ —la ojiazul sintió frío y algo que se posicionaba justo atrás de ella y le susurró al oído — _Hikari-chan_.

La chica soltó un pequeño y agudo grito...

—¡Di-dime tu nombre! —ordenó tartamudeando

—Elije el que más te guste... —contestó con una sonrisa socarrona levantando sus brazos haciendo visibles más de sus "tatuajes"

— _¿Hiiro?_ —la contraria sonrió ante tal respuesta.

 _«...»_

—Nee nee, Hiyorin ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Kofuku, jugando con una taza de té hecha de porcelana con el dibujo de una rama de cerezo.

—Tendríamos que hablar con Yato ¿no? —sugirió no muy convencida de su propio plan.

La pelirrosa suspiró.

—Si, pero Yato a veces es muy terco e infantil tratándose de temas un tanto serios que no involucran a conocidos.

Hiyori frunció el ceño hacia la mesa, pensando en "posibles" reacciones de Yato ante la noticia.

"— _Yato, esa persona a la que buscas para matar... es tu hija, nuestra hija... necesitamos ayuda y proteger..._  
— _No, Hiyori_ — _le decía mientras tenía a Yukine entre sus manos, convertido en espadas_ — _Un dios no debe fallar en una misión_ "

—Yato, idiota —soltó

—Vaya... no creí que así pensaras de Yato-chan a sus espaldas, eres una hipócrita —escucharon a una antigua shinki del dios menor, afuera de la casa

—¡Nora! —exclamó Hiyori levantándose y volteando hacia la errante

—¡Solo yo le puedo decir "Yato-chan"! —dijo Kofuku molestándose de una forma tierna.

—¡Sekki! —escucharon un grito a lo lejos

Yato apareció con espadas en manos apuntando hacía su shinki

—Prometiste cuidarlas y no molestarlas mientras yo no estaba —escupió con rabia Yato —Te pedí firmemente que me dijeras todo lo que ocurría y me traicionaste.

Hiyori tragó duro, si Nora le había dicho sobre Hikari todo el plan que estaban apenas construyendo sobre la marcha habría sido para absolutamente nada.

Daikoku salió de la casa al oír el escándalo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Yato... —susurró la diosa de cabello rosa, conmovida por las acciones que había hecho Yato, pero preocupada por la misma razón que Hiyori

—¡No fuiste a avisarme lo que sucedía durante estos últimos dos años, y ni siquiera sé lo que pasó la semana pasada aquí!

Eso fue un alivio para Hiyori y Kofuku.

Nora le seguía sonriendo, como si estuviera completamente segura de que nada le sucedería.

—Está bien. —dijo por fin la errante.

 _La gota que derramó el vaso._

—¡Maldita seas, sabía que no debía volver a hacerte mi shinki, traidora! —cuando el ojiazul intentó correr hacia ella, ésta desapareció —¿Qué...?


	7. Nieve

—Era casi evidente que escogerías ese —dijo la errante a Hikari mientras se miraba con supuesta melancolía el nombre _"Hiiro"._

—Esto no me gusta —soltó la chica —Veté de aquí, nadie te invitó

—Como quieras —contestó y posteriormente se rió para después caminar hacia una habitación.

Alterada, Hikari después de quedar unos segundos petrificada con la respiración agitada, corrió detrás de _Hiiro_ y entró a la habitación, solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba ahí.

—Maldita sea... —susurró —¡No, niña! ¡Qué susto me diste, cabrón!

Hikari apagó todas las luces, aunque seguía siendo de día, y cerró todas las habitaciones menos la suya. En su cuarto puso cosas como ropa, zapatos, mochilas, cosas de la escuela y cosas para peinar en el suelo y en su sillón individual, y en cada esquina puso una maleta con ropa encima.

Básicamente hizo de su cuarto un desorden a propósito, por el miedo, era una forma de tranquilizarla, aunque a ella le gustase estar en su casa limpia y ordenada.

Se acostó en su cama con el celular en la mano, con miedo a que algo más se le apareciese y le dio la espalda a la pared.

Puso una alarma a las 6 de la tarde, o sea, casi una hora después y se dispuso a dormir, para aclarar su mente.

 _»...«_

"« _Nieve..._

 _Aquí hay nieve, está nevando..._

 _¿Por qué?»_

 _La chica se sentó sobre la suave y blanda capa fría, pero el frío no le molestaba._

 _Es como si fuera inmune al frío, lo sentía, pero podía soportarlo... de hecho, le llegó a parecer agradable._

 _Se acostó para descansar, tantos problemas hacían que se le calentase la cabeza._

 _Dio un largo y relajante suspiro, y después se estiró... vaya, que le había dado sueño._

 _Cuando estaba a punto de_ _ **dormir en su sueño**_ _escuchó pasos acercándose hacia ella._

 _Se levantó de golpe, pero se mareó debido a eso, y cuando volteó..."_

La canción ''(I'll never be) Maria Magdalena'' de Sandra comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación y la asustó de muerte. Hikari se sentó y torpemente tomó su celular para ver reflejado el nombre _Mamá,_ la estaba llamando.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó adormilada, aún no procesaba ni recordaba que su mamá se había ido su madre de la casa y no regresaría.

— _Hikari-chan ¿estás bien? —_ se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, una voz muy familiar.

Pero que definitivamente no era su mamá.

Asustada, estuvo petrificada unos segundos y pensó en cortar la llamada. Allí fue cuando recobró toda la información de hacía unos minutos, la ida de su mamá, su segundo encuentro con _Hiiro,_ y todo lo demás _._

—Ah...

— _No te preocupes, Hiyorin está conmigo a salvo_

— _¿_ "rin"? —hizo por el nombre —¿Pudiera hablar con mi madre?

— _Claro, ya va..._ —se escuchó unos ruidos por culpa del celular.

— _Hola, Hikari_ —Hiyori parecía deprimida

—¿Podrías explicarme tú qué fue eso?

— _Si leíste la nota deberías saberlo ya —_ sonaba como si estuviera frustrada — _Hikari, no tengo tiempo. Te paso a Kofuku_

—¿Kofuku?

— _Sí, la que te llamó al inicio. Ella te cuidaba cuando tenías 4 años_

—Vale, con razón reconozco su voz un poco —su madre soltó una risilla para volver a escuchar ruidos de interferencia por moverse tan bruscamente

—No tenías que insultarme —se escuchó burlonamente un eco perteneciente a la errante.

Hikari volteó con el ceño fruncido tapando el micrófono de su celular —Pues, eso no se ve todos los días —le dijo a la nada ya que no sabía desde dónde le hablaba _Hiiro._

— _¿Hikari? —_ desde el teléfono se oía suavemente la voz de Kofuku aunque Hikari tapaba la parte de abajo

La chica de ojos azules reaccionó y colgó sin pensarlo bien, provocando una risa más reconocible de la errante

—Eres una idiota —le dijo desapareciendo en una bola de luz

—¿Qué coño? —Hikari sintió vibrar el celular en su mano y rápidamente lo encendió. Comenzó a temblar al notar el error que había cometido al colgar.

 _"¡Es de mala educación colgar a las personas sin razón aparente, Hikari!"_

Decía un mensaje enviado desde el celular de su mamá.


	8. Pérdida de Razón

Ciertos escalofríos le recorrían la espalda Hikari junto a un sentimiento de somnolencia, entrecerró los ojos mostrando una mueca de alguien digno de ser llamado _"sin sentimientos"_ poniendo como cereza sobre el pastel la pérdida de brillo en sus ojos y el no controlar las acciones de su cuerpo.

 _«…»_

Hiyori había salido de compras para llevar algo de medicina para Yato y Yukine quienes estaban heridos por una pelea con un ayakashi. Era algo tarde, el sol se ponía dándole un toque de color naranja al parque que estaba cruzando.

Estaba algo molesta por el comportamiento "sin razón" de su hija la cual terminó la llamada apenas Kofuku tomó el celular.

"— _Ten, Kofuku-san, Hikari te hablará —Hiyori le extendió el teléfono_

— _Gracias, Hiyorin —dijo sonriente tomando el teléfono —¿Hikari-chan?_

 _Hubo unos momentos de silencio_

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la oji-morada al ver la expresión de su amiga_

— _Me colgó —respondió confundida separando su oreja del teléfono"_

—Esa Hikari, ya verá cuándo regrese a casa... —se dijo a si misma

—Hiy-o-ri~ —canturreaba una voz femenina

La nombrada volteó hacia dónde supuso haber escuchado la voz, era conocida.

—¿Nora?

Ella rió —Oh, Hiyori ¿tan pronto me olvidas de nuevo? —comenzó a caminar hacia ella —¿Acaso no sabes para quién son esas cosas?

—Deja de burlarte, idiota —le respondió frunciendo el ceño

—Detente. —apareció una voz de forma cortante, Hiyori al principio no sabía a quién podría pertenecer esa voz, hasta que volteó.

—Hikari… —dijo con terror encontrándose a su hija con la mirada perdida. Como si estuviese ciega.

—Devolver. —levantó la mano y apuntó a Nora de forma acusatoria — _Hiiro._

—¿Esto~? —canturreó alzando su mano con unas esferas pequeñas, tan diminutas como canicas.

Éstas eran de distintos tonos de azul y radiaban una luz tenue, en ellas se distinguían unas escenas que se repetían una y otra vez, en dónde estaba Hikari de niña. De unos seis o siete años quizá, se encontraba ayudando a alguien, o a varias personas en las diferentes esferas.

Casi como un robot, corrió y fue directamente hacia Nora, con un cuchillo en la mano. La errante sólo sonrió levemente y desapareció justo cuando Hikari estuvo a centímetros de tocarla.

—Pensaba que con tu instinto me perseguirías y no te quedarías ahí parada —se burló apareciendo por detrás.

—¡Hikari ¿qué haces?! —le gritó Hiyori enojada y confundida.

Ignorando a Nora, la ojiazul volteó hacia su madre — _Hiiro_ tener que devolver esferas a Hikari.

—¡Nora! —llamó la voz de Yato enfurecido.

Ante el grito, Hikari pareció reaccionar y volver a la realidad y miró a su padre con dos katanas en las manos.

Palideció y tan rápido como sus piernas le fueron posibles se adentró entre las calles para llegar a su casa. Hiyori tuvo ganas de gritarle, pero la voz no le salió, tragó mal la saliva y por instinto comenzó a toser. La mirada preocupada de Yato se dirigió a la mujer, haciendo que cambiara a una de enojo y frustración, pensando que la errante era la causante de eso.

Unas figuras monstruosas aparecieron detrás de Nora, obviamente el dios tenía que ir a combatirle primero a los ayakashis. Corte tras corte, desaparición y muerte fue lo que les esperó a los que mantenían a Yato ocupado. Cuando quiso voltear vio algo que no le agradó nada.

Nora se había marchado.

Yato gruñó

—Maldición, lo volvió a hacer. Vuelve, Yukine.

El chico apareció preocupado y cansado al lado de Yato, estaba lastimado debido al uso que le había hecho hacer ese día.


	9. Razones

No había duda, era él. Yato, _su padre._ Hikari se fue corriendo a la casa, llegó y como ella no portaba la copia de las llaves forzó la puerta y luego puso todo lo que se le ocurrió para bloquear la entrada.

Dejó el cuchillo en su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar sólo se recostó con el corazón latiéndole como un tambor fuertemente en su pecho, la adrenalina aún le daba energía para seguir corriendo, aunque ya no lo necesitaba. Después de calmarse, quedó exhausta y volvió a quedarse dormida.

 _[...]_

Hiyori está muy preocupada por el comportamiento repentino y extraño de su hija, no parecía ella. Era una conducta que sólo se había presentado una vez en el pasado, temió que tal vez lo había heredado de Yato, de cuando él era un dios de la calamidad.

Lo más extraño es que, aunque Hikari no se diera cuenta, al irse dejo un rastro de viento tan helado que comenzaron a exhalar humo, después de unos minutos eso se volvió niebla y después de la nada comenzó a nevar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Yato, últimamente era muy serio y sus payasadas perecían haber quedado en el pasado, como si hubiera madurado estos años, aun así, no era del todo maduro dejar a tu pareja por tantos años.

—No… lo sé —en parte, Hiyori había mentido. Estaba casi igual de desconcertada que los demás.

Los copos de nieve caían suavemente, el ahora frío aire les revolvía el cabello a todos. Yukine miraba asombrado el espectáculo.

—Hermoso…

Suspiró de cansancio, estaba lastimado y sólo quería volver a casa.

—Oye, Yato —habló Hiyori temblorosa —¿Por qué…?

El dios menor dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Hiyori? —dijo Yukine sin estar realmente llamándola

—¡¿Por qué se fueron por tanto tiempo?! —exclamó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos —Pareció eterno ¡Los olvidé! Rompí mi promesa, simplemente, era como tener un vacío en mi corazón que no llenaba con… nada. Me dejaron atrás sin ninguna explicación.

En ese momento, Hiyori se percató que eso fue lo que había pasado con Hikari, vaya ironía.

—Hiyori, nosotros no…

—¡Sólo dime! ¿Qué es más importante que la mujer que siempre estuvo para ti?

—¡Es… exactamente eso! —soltó Yato.

Yukine se quedó callado.

—¿Qué?

—Estabas siendo amenazada, simplemente fui a ponerle fin, pero esto duró mucho más de lo que esperaba… No quiero entrar en detalle ahora mismo. Sólo… vayamos a casa de Kofuku. Estoy exhausto.

—B-bien… —no estaba conforme para nada con esa respuesta. Comenzó a caminar, pero Yato la tomó por los hombros desde atrás.

—Hiyori… sobre este asunto, quiero decirte que… me alegra que estés a salvo.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió. Su cálido aliento chocó con su oreja y su voz resonó hasta lo más profundo de su cabeza.

—V-vayamos a casa —dijo la oji-morada intentando mostrarse aún indignada.


	10. Sueños o Profecías

_Hikari estaba en una calle, le parecía conocida, pero no sabía dónde se encontraba, iba caminando y ella logró divisar una bolita que parecía ser de felpa con una carita muy tierna, esta era de color azul celeste._

 _Todo se tornó blanco, una luz intensa salió de la nada y se cubrió los ojos con los brazos mientras los cerraba, y entonces, al abrir los ojos se percató que justo donde estaba la bolita apareció una katana, volteó a ver hacia los lados y no había nadie más._

 _Pero al volver hacia a la katana ésta ya no estaba, en su lugar había una niña un poco menor de al parecer doce años, tenía el cabello blanco y estaba de espaldas, parecía traer puesto un yukata blanco._

 _Justo cuando la misteriosa niña iba a girarse Hikari sintió_ _que comenzaba a traspasar el piso, la inseguridad le recorrió de pies a cabeza hasta que finalmente el suelo se esfumó debajo de ella dejándola caer hacia lo desconocido._

 _[...]_

Se despertó de golpe y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, se levantó de la cama decepcionada de no descubrir quién era aquella niña.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó frustrada.

[...]

Cuando los tres regresaron a casa de Kofuku, no se dirigieron la palabra, no por enojo sino por incomodidad. Nadie sabía que decir al respecto de lo que había ocurrido.

 _«Me pregunto qué pasará si Hikari pudiese tener un shinki»_ pensó Hiyori, un poco después tuvo una idea

—Uhm… Yato —llamó ella nerviosamente

—¿Qué pasa, Hiyori? —contestó el dios

—¿La... —comenzó, dudaba en decírselo o no —…la _persona_ podría tener un shinki?

Yato pareció pensarlo

—Nadie lo sabe aún.

—Ya veo —dijo con supuesto alivio.

 _«Tendremos que averiguarlo»_ fue lo que se le ocurrió.

[...]

Hiyori no pudo esperar mucho, no debía dejar a Hikari así sola en la casa, rápidamente, en una salida de Yato y Yukine, planearon el plan Hiyori y Kofuku, deberían actuar normal, dejar salir a Hikari como de costumbre y como no estaban seguras de cómo reaccionarían los demás planearían sobre la marcha con algunos planes secundarios de repuesto.

Al regresar después de una semana, reflexionó de si Hikari pudiese estar enfadada, tenía todo el derecho de estarlo, pero afrontaría las consecuencias. Pero en lugar de eso, justo al abrir la puerta la niña corrió por las escaleras a abrazarla.

—Bienvenida a casa, mamá —dijo Hikari separándose de ella.

—Ya estoy en casa —le contestó con una sonrisa aliviada

[...]

Al día siguiente, Hikari fue a la escuela y Hiyori se encargó de justificar las faltas y posteriormente se dispuso a hacer la limpieza y tareas del hogar como le correspondían. Hikari lo había hecho por todo ese tiempo, al parecer enseñó bien a su hija, pero, de todas maneras, se sentía culpable de hacerle a su propia hija lo que Yato a ella.

[...]

Hikari al llegar a la escuela, visualmente todo estaba como siempre, pero se sentía algo diferente. No sabía si era el ambiente, el que no fue por una semana y se perdió muchas clases y ahora estaba atrasada con los temas o algo más.

—Hola, Mizuki-chan —saludó como siempre sentándose en su pupitre.

—Uh… ¿hola? —respondió la chica sin estar completamente segura.

La ojiazul notó al instante algo extraño, pero le siguió la corriente para ver hasta donde llegaba con esto.

—¿Eres nueva en el instituto? No te había visto antes por la escuela —preguntó Mizuki. De pronto, un vago recuerdo de lo que sucedió con Nora reapareció en su mente.

—Yo... —trató de contestar, pero nada se le ocurría. Para su suerte, llegó la profesora.

 _«Jamás pensé que llegaría a agradecer que la profesora llegara_ _»_ Hikari soltó un suspiro de alivio silencioso.

Pasaron unos minutos de clase y llegó un momento en que Hikari no sabía que demonios pasaba con aquel tema. Sin pensarlo dos veces volteó hacia su amiga y susurró.

—Mizu-nee-chan —llamó de una forma característica. Pero luego se dio cuenta de cómo le dijo y tapó su propia boca.

—¿Eh… yo? —preguntó. En ese momento hizo una mueca de dolor, puso las manos en su cabeza y de su pupitre calló al suelo.

—¿¡Mizuki!? —exclamó Hikari. Los demás presentes las miraron y algunos se levantaron para visualizar la escena mejor. La profesora dejó el gis y se dirigió hacia la castaña.

La llevaron a la enfermería y Hikari no supo que pasó después, no informaron abiertamente lo ocurrido y la hizo sentir en parte culpable. Llegó el final de las clases del día y rápidamente se fue hacia su casa.

Al contarle a su mamá lo que había sucedido ella contestó que fue porque su mente automáticamente fue a buscar recuerdos y al no encontrarlos, se forzaron causándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. También le explicó que había sucedido con el tal Yato y Yukine, que a ella en el pasado le habían robado sus recuerdos, aunque no había reaccionado así ya que como sabía que ellos no son humanos, su mente no se esforzó.

Con Hikari no fue lo mismo porque Mizuki obviamente sabía que era humana, y en cambio Hiyori sabía que ellos no eran humanos y que la gente los olvidaba.

[...]

Después de comer, Hikari recordó el sueño de la niña con el cabello blanco, platicó sobre eso con Hiyori y su reacción fue de sorpresa.

—¡Eso es un shinki! —exclamó Hiyori. Qué casualidad, esos días se estuvo preguntando si Hikari pudiese tener uno.

—¿Un… shinki?

—¡Sí! Son los tesoros sangrados de los dioses que utilizan para acabar con las plagas —explicó muy brevemente —Tú debes tener un Shinki.

—¿Y-yo?


	11. Un Shinki

—Vámonos, Hikari —dijo Hiyori tomando su abrigo del perchero al lado de la puerta.

—¿A dónde? —pregunto la menor, confundida.

—Tendremos que averiguar si puedes tener un shinki —respondió mientras le daba un abrigo a Hikari —Si lo que soñaste es cierto... tendremos ventaja.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, mamá —comentó.

—¡Sólo vámonos! —exclamó Hiyori y justo cuando dio la vuelta para abrir se separó de su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! —dijo Hikari mientras se agachaba a ver el cuerpo inconsciente de su madre.

Hiyori suspiró.

—Es… una larga historia.

[...]

Estaban caminado por una calle, muy parecida a la que soñó Hikari, se sentía como un _déjà vu. Ya no estaba nevando como antes pero el ambiente seguía fresco por las nubes que comenzaban a tapar el sol y el cielo._ Hiyori se detuvo y volteó a ver hacia una cosa que parecía ser una pelusa color azul celeste.

—Nómbralo —le pidió Hiyori mientras le señalaba a su hija aquella alma.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo se hace? —preguntó Hikari y justo en ese momento comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia.

—Sólo… hazlo.

No es la respuesta que Hikari estaba esperando. Pero aun así lo intentaría, aunque no se le ocurriera ningún nombre. Hasta que sintió que una gota cayó sobre su nariz.

 _Lluvia…_

—Tú, que no tienes dónde ir ni dónde regresar, te doy un lugar al cual pertenecer. Soy Iki Hikari, con este nombre, te haré mi siervo y usaré mi vida para volverte un shinki —dijo marcando el nombre Ame 雨 —¡Tú eres Ame!, ¡Y como shinki Yǔ! ¡Ven, Yukki!

Un resplandor cubrió toda la calle, cuando se aclararon las cosas se dejó ver una katana en las manos de Hikari. Tanto ella como Hiyori estaban sorprendidas.

Toda la vida de la ahora shinki pasó frente los ojos de Hikari.

—Eso es...

—¡Una katana! —terminó la frase Hikari levantando el arma.

Un recuerdo del cómo había nombrado Yato a Yukine pasó por la mente de Hiyori.

—Yukine... —susurró la mayor.

—¿Qué dijiste, mamá? —preguntó al no escuchar a su madre.

—Uh, no… no fue nada, hija.

—Bueno… ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó viendo la katana.

—¡Ah!, tienes que hacer que vuelva a su forma humana.

—¿Humana? —ella estaba sorprendida ante eso —Vaya, esto es… sorprendente. Uh… vuelve, Ameni.

La katana se transformó en una niña de trece años, de largo y lacio cabello blanco y con ojos azules ligeramente más claros que los iris de Hikari, llevaba puesto un yukata simple de color blanco.

—¿Eh? —hizo confundida la shinki.

[...]

—¿Ya la encontraste? —preguntó un hombre.

—Si, padre —contestó Nora de manera burlona.

—Bien hecho —dijo el hombre y soltó una leve sonrisa —Ahora veamos la reacción de Yaboku y los dioses.

[...]

Se refugiaron en una estación de autobuses para protegerse de la lluvia, la cual cada vez más se hacía más intensa. Hiyori y Hikari le explicaron a Ameni que era un shinki y pareció llevarse bien con ambas.

Hiyori hablo por teléfono a Kofuku para saber si Yato y Yukine se encontraban en su casa, pero contestó que habían salido hace poco. Fue un alivio, luego de que Hikari le diera su abrigo a Ameni, corrieron hacia la casa de Kofuku esperando a que no se enfermaran.

[...]

—¡Hiyorin, Hikari-chan! —exclamó Kofuku abalanzándose alegremente hacia ambas dándoles un abrazo sin importarle que estuvieran mojadas por la lluvia.

—Hola Kofuku, cuanto tiempo —dijo Hikari.

—¡Si! —contestó asintiendo con una cara sonriente. Luego se percató de la presencia de Ameni —¿Quién es ella?

—¡Es mi shinki! —respondió orgullosa.

—¡Kyaaa! —gritó la pelirrosa emocionada y se giró hacia la shinki aun estando sonriente —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—A-Ameni —contestó tímidamente.

—¡Ameni-chan, qué bonito nombre! —la diosa le dio un cálido abrazo —Yo me llamo Ebisu Kofuku, mucho gusto. Desde ahora eres bienvenida a esta casa.

—Muchas g-gracias, Kofuku-san. —dijo Ameni con una sonrisa.


	12. Los Recuedos

Estuvieron hablando con Kofuku y Daikoku sobre lo que había sucedido. Ahora sabían que Hikari tenía la capacidad de tener shinkis, información que no compartirían con nadie más.

Después de que Ameni mostrara su marca en el antebrazo izquierdo y Hikari hiciera una demostración de en qué arma se convertía, Kofuku se abalanzó a abrazar a la peliblanca una vez que volvió a su forma humana.

—¡Ameni-chan eres increíble! —comentó Kofuku restregando su mejilla conta la de Ameni.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-q-q-qué haces? —tartamudeó la shinki.

Se había creado un ambiente alegre, todos reían, menos Hikari quien tenía la cabeza agachada, estaba seria, como si estuviera muy concentrada pensando en algo…

—Ahora tengo con qué derrotarla —interrumpió la escena Hikari, haciendo que toda esa aura de alegría se convirtiera en un silencio incómodo.

—¿Uh? —hizo Ameni confundida.

—¡Hikari! —exclamó Hiyori molesta, levantándose ganando las miradas de los demás.

—Hiyori... —susurró Kofuku

—Me enfrentaré a Hiiro y no podrás impedirlo, madre —retó Hikari, decidida a hacerlo le importara o no a Hiyori

Hiyori respiró hondo inflando su pecho y frunció el ceño. Jaló a Hikari del brazo haciendo que ella se quejara y la levantó del suelo.

—Hay que irnos, Ameni-chan —dijo Hiyori intentando ser menos brusca con ella —Llegando a la casa nos bañaremos y te daremos ropa. Hasta luego, chicos.

—B-bien —tartamudeó de nuevo con delicadeza y se levantó sacudiéndose el ahora seco yukata que aún llevaba puesto junto al abrigo de Hikari —Hasta luego Kofuku-san, Daikoku-san.

—Hasta luego. —respondió Daikoku un poco sorprendido.

—Sí… bye bye —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Kofuku desconcertada.

[...]

Al llegar a la casa de Hiyori y Hikari, las tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de centro. La mayor y su hija se sentaron en ambos extremos y Ameni en uno de los lados que sobraban. La peliblanca aún no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y en cierta manera la intrigaba.

—¡¿Como se te ocurre enfrentarte a Nora?! —exclamó Hiyori a la ojiazul.

—Tiene los recuerdos de mis amigas ¿Tú no harías lo mismo? —preguntó Hikari

—Para empezar, no deberías hablarme de esa forma arrogante, Ameni-chan no es solo una herramienta para que la uses a tu gusto, ella también tiene sentimientos —afirmó la mayor

—No cambies el tema —le contestó Hikari con voz gélida.

—Para que sepas, ya crecí, no soy una niña de secundaria o preparatoria, no tenía con quien apoyarme sobre esto de mi mitad ayakashi, ni siquiera con mis padres, pero ahora sé lo que te digo, no te enfrentes a Nora —respondió Hiyori colocando las manos sobre sus caderas.

Ameni comenzó a sentir enojo y frustración de la nada, como si esta pelea le afectara a nivel personal y si siquiera sabía cómo. Su temple, timidez e inseguridad fueron reemplazados por impulsos violentos. Con las manos hechas puño golpeó la mesa y sus iris azules se volvieron rojo brillante.

—¡Ya basta, yo también estoy aquí ¿lo sabían?! —bramó Ameni de inmediato apenas se le cruzó la idea por la cabeza.

—Ameni-chan... —dijo Hiyori sorprendida. Olvidando su enfado relajando los hombros y bajando los brazos.

—¡Agh! —exclamó Hikari con un ojo cerrado agarrándose el pecho con las manos en un intento de calmar el agudo dolor que sintió por un momento —Ameni, tus ojos…

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —preguntó la menor alzando una ceja.

—S-s-son... —trató de decir Hiyori, pero no le salían las palabras.

—¡Rojos! —completó la frase Hikari.

—¿Ah? —hizo confundida la peliblanca y se miró en el espejo que estaba un poco después de la sala.

Al poderse observar, Ameni abrió los ojos con sorpresa, con un dedo hizo su parpado inferior un poco más abajo visualizando el ojo. Ella había pensado que era un derrame ocular, pero realmente sus iris eran los que habían cambiado de un color a otro muy inusual.

—E-esto... —intentó decir, pero se desmayó.

—¡Ameni! —llamó Hikari preocupada, pero cuando intentó levantarse a auxiliarla otra vez el dolor en el pecho volvió —¿Qué me pasa mamá?

—Bueno...

(...)

—Así que… ¿yo estoy atada a ella en mente y sentimientos y cuando ella haga algo malo me lastimará? —preguntó la ojiazul resumiendo lo que Hiyori le había dicho.

—Sí, es eso lo que ocurre —confirmó ella

—Iré con Kofuku-san de nuevo para que nos pueda ayudar —avisó y Hiyori asintió

—Ve con cuidado mucho cuidado de que no te descubran, Hikari —le dijo y asintió mientras atendía a Ameni.

—Muy bien, me marcho…

[...]

Cuando llegó otra vez a la casa de Kofuku y le advirtió de lo ocurrido la diosa quiso inmediatamente partir a la casa de Hiyori, pero Daikoku la detuvo diciendo que era mejor ir al día siguiente a primera hora porque ya estaba anocheciendo.

Hikari caminaba por las solitarias calles iluminadas por las luminarias públicas que estaban siendo rodeadas por polillas que querían revolotear cerca de la luz. Era tan tranquila y fresca la noche, olía a tierra mojada después de la lluvia además de escuchar a los grillos cantando y uno que otro coche pasando por lo lejos, ella quería tomarse su tiempo en llegar porque pensó que posiblemente no habría más oportunidades de disfrutar una noche así.

 _«Me pregunto si podría llamar a Ameni desde aquí»_ pensó mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de otro abrigo que tomó antes de salir _«De todos modos, no lo haré ya que se encuentra en mal estado»_

—Hola Hi-ka-ri —escuchó una familiar voz femenina.

No otra vez.

—Hiiro… —gruñó molesta.

—Tranquila, aquí están —dijo mientras le enseñaba los recuerdos en la palma de su mano.

En una aparecía Hikari de pequeña, extendiendo la mano como si estuviera ayudando a alguien, en otra estaba igualmente ella de niña mirando fijamente a algo, o más bien, a la dueña de ese recuerdo y en la última estando también de pequeña hablando con otra niña la cual no se mostraba su rostro.

—Dámelos —exigió levantando su mano con la palma extendida

—No te preocupes —respondió y los colocó sobre la mano de Hikari, la ojiazul observó los recuerdos sin creer que hubiese sido tan fácil —Pero va a haber una condición.

—¿Condición? ¿Qué condición? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pero al momento de alzar la vista, la errante se había marchado

Las esferitas se rompieron y el contenido de salieron en dirección a las casas de Mizuki, Yuki y Shinju.

Algo aliviada, suspiró y decidió retomar su camino devuelta a su casa, sin saber que justo delante estaba…

—Y-Yato…

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Yato con un tono tan frío e intimidante, parecía que no le importaba meterse con la información personal ajena.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella volviendo a la realidad —Yo... yo... —dijo cada vez más bajando el volumen.

—¿...tú? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó de nuevo, tratando de obtener la respuesta. Se acercó demasiado, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Yo... ¿Qu-qué demonios te pasa? ¡No te lo puedo decir! —exclamó mientras lo empujaba, dio media vuelta lo más rápido que pudo casi tropezando con sus propios pies y se fue corriendo hacia su casa.

Ella pensaba que al correr era veloz, pero ese día, las calles se le hacían largamente eternos. Sentía que su destino se alejaba cada vez que daba un paso, se mareó, pero aun así siguió corriendo, aprovecharía la adrenalina del susto que se había llevado.

En cuanto divisó su casa aceleró un poco más el paso impulsándose con un poste de luz. Entró, azotó la puerta con fuerza y puso el seguro, esperó ahí a calmarse mientras aún sostenía la perilla y respiraba con dificultad ya que tenía la garganta seca.

Desde la cocina se escuchó cómo un vaso se estrellaba contra el suelo, se entendía la sorpresa de ver llegar a su hija de ese modo. Ameni estaba acostada en el sofá con un trapo húmedo en la frente, le había dado fiebre.

—¡Hija, ¿qué te pasó?! —preguntó preocupada mientras la tomaba de los hombros y colocaba el cabello de la menor detrás de su oreja.

—Creo que lo encontré... —tragó seco y apartó los cabellos restantes que le cubrían la cara. Miraba a nada en particular sobre el suelo.

—¿De qué hablas? —su madre la agitó de los hombros

—Más bien... Él me encontró a mí —comenzó a balbucear, la mayor perdió la paciencia.

—¡¿Quién te encontró, Hikari?! —preguntó Hiyori aún más preocupada

—Yato.


	13. La Llegada de los Dioses

Hiyori abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 _«¿¡Cómo encontró Yato a Hikari!?»_ se preguntó la mayor con angustia.

Desde el sillón, Ameni comenzó a abrir sus ojos nuevamente azules, sintió el trapo en su frente y miró a Hiyori junto a Hikari.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ameni con voz suave.

—¡Ameni! —exclamó Hikari. Su madre se dirigió a la peliblanca.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Ameni-chan? —Hiyori retiró el paño mientras tocaba con suavidad la mejilla de la pequeña para saber si aún tenía fiebre.

—Cansada… —ella acomodó su cabeza en la almohada del sillón.

—Bueno, ya no tienes tanta fiebre, esperaremos a que te recuperes ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Hiyori y Hikari se acercó a ver a su shinki sentándose a sus pies.

—Está bien. —respondió la menor.

[...]

—Lo que digo es verdad —decía una voz arrogante —Encontré a la amenaza y ahora tiene un shinki.

—¡Una Nora qué sabrá del tema! —exclamó una voz grave.

—Déjala hablar, quizás sí tenga conocimientos sobre esto —dijo otra voz, igualmente grave pero serena —Los dioses podemos acabar con esta Nora si es necesario.

—Pero-... —trató de decir el primero.

—No digas nada más —ordenó el dios —¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la errante quien sólo sonrió con malicia.

[...]

A la mañana siguiente, después de que Ameni durmiera en la cama de Hikari y Hikari en el suelo con otra cobija y las almohadas del sofá, ellas y Hiyori se bañaron y cambiaron de ropa. A la peliblanca le dieron prendas que pertenecían a Hikari pero que no utilizaba porque había crecido, unos pantalones oscuros de mezclilla rectos y una playera de forma cuadrada color beige junto con un suéter azul pastel y tenis blancos. Mientras que Hikari se vistió con unos pantalones rectos de mezclilla claro, una playera de forma cuadrada de color gris y se amarraba en la cintura una sudadera violeta y de calzado unos botines negros.

—¿Están listas? —preguntó Hiyori tomando su abrigo mientras miraba el reloj que marcaba las ocho de la mañana.

Ambas respondieron afirmativamente y las tres se dirigieron a la casa de Kofuku nuevamente. La pelirrosa al verlas llegar se alegró y corrió a abrazarlas, en especial a la peliblanca.

—Lamento las molestias y preocupaciones —dijo Hikari agachando la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

—No te preocupes Hikari-chan —comentó Kofuku aun abrazando a Ameni, asfixiándola sin darse cuenta.

—K-Kofuku-san… —dijo la shinki casi sin aire.

—¿Uh? —hizo la diosa —¡Ah! Lo siento, perdón, hehe.

—No hay problema —contestó Ameni recuperándose y mostrando una sonrisa hasta que volteó hacia el cielo —¿Qué… es eso?

—¿Mh? —la ojiazul siguió la mirada de la shinki y se percató de aquello —¡Ah, m-mamá! —dijo mientras tomaba de la manga a su madre.

—¿Eh? —ella igualmente miró el cielo —¡K-Kofuku!

—Oh, no… —dijo Kofuku —…han llegado.

—¿¡Quiénes!? —preguntó Hikari alarmada.

—Los dioses…

Se había formado un pentagrama gigante color violeta en el cielo, se había nublado y comenzó a hacer frío. Hiyori hizo un ruido de asombro al notar algo más, Yato se acercaba saltando junto con Yukine.

—¡Hiyori! —gritó Yato.

Hikari igualmente se percató de su llegada, tomó del brazo a su shinki y corrieron a esconderse a la casa en una habitación donde estuviese una ventana para observar lo que sucedía.

—¡Ebisu Kofuku-sama! —llamó una voz desde el cielo, muy potente y autoritaria —¡¿En su templo reside la amenaza predicada?!

—Yo no sé de lo que están hablando —respondió la diosa realmente seria.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —elevó su tono de voz, Hikari lo encontró aterrador —Hemos recibido información, aquella amenaza es el fruto de la unión de una humana y el dios de la calamidad Yaboku.

—Es Yato —corrigió el nombrado estando serio —¿Quién les ha dado esa información?

—Eso es información confiden-…

—Mienten —interrumpió Yato —Fue una Nora ¿verdad? —sus ojos brillaron, parecían fríos y mostraban ausencia de empatía.

Ameni miraba a Hikari sin decir nada, mientras que la ojiazul relacionaba todo, Nora se trataba de quien ella conocía como _Hiiro,_ entonces la condición de devolver los recuerdos a sus amigas era revelar su paradero y su identidad como _''la amenaza''_ a los dioses.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Yaboku —le dijeron ignorando su enfado por haberlo llamado de esa manera de nuevo —Si no confiesan, tenemos el poder y la autoridad de acabar con las personas, regalías e incluso dioses que tengan la osadía de protegerla.

En ese punto, Hikari sabía que se referían a ella, y no quería que tantas vidas se arriesgaran por la de ella directa o indirectamente, de todas maneras, pensó que la capturarían y no tiene la fuerza o habilidad suficiente para evitarlo.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Hikari a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos, salió y miró hacia el cielo mientras todos fijaban su mirada en ella —Sé que me quieren a mi…

—¡Hi-Hikari! —exclamó Hiyori.

—¿Hikari? —repitió Yato alzando las cejas.

—Pero… ¡No destruirán todo lo relacionado conmigo, no a lo que más quiero! —exclamó decidida, con las manos hechas puño llamó a su regalía —¡Yukki!

Kofuku rio de manera maliciosa.

—¡Kokki! —llamó la diosa a Daikoku.

—¡Sekki! —exclamó Yato.

—¡No los dejaré! —dijo la ojiazul apuntando al cielo con la katana.


	14. Pelea contra los Dioses (Parte 1)

Ante las imprudentes palabras de Hikari, los dioses invocaron desde el pentagrama varios ataques luminosos que actuaban parecidamente a las bombas dejando varias cosas destruidas. Yato, Kofuku y Hikari los esquivaron hábilmente, incluso la ojiazul se asombró de los reflejos que poseía y su ahora capacidad de saltar muy alto. Pero, aunque ellos sí pudieron evitar los ataques, se olvidaron de…

—¡Hiyori! —gritó Yato y fue en su búsqueda.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Hikari viendo como el dios salía con Hiyori estando inconsciente de entre el polvo levantado por los ataques.

—Kofuku, lleva a Hiyori a su casa por favor —le pidió Yato a la diosa mientras le extendía a Hiyori —No quiero que salga lastimada…

—Sí, Hiyori estará bien, no te preocupes —respondió Kofuku, guardó a Kokki y tomó a Hiyori entre sus brazos, su fuerza era impresionante para la forma de muchacha que ella poseía. Después, se alejó saltando de tejado en tejado para llevar a Hiyori hasta su hogar.

—¡Tú, el dios de la calamidad Yaboku-…!

—Yato —interrumpió el nombrado mientras corregía su nombre por segunda vez.

El dios que había hablado gruñó y no terminó su frase, en cambio, mandó a que lanzaran otro tipo de ataques. Lanzaron varias esferas de energía dañina hechas de una radiante luz morada, Yato junto con Hikari las volvieron a esquivar.

—Hikari, o como te llames —llamó el dios captando la atención de la ojiazul.

—¿Eh? —hizo ella volteando a verlo por primera vez desde tan cerca.

—Eres mi hija ¿no es así? —dijo Yato y Hikari se sonrojó por lo intimidante que era él en ese momento con sus ojos brillantes junto a su expresión seria.

—Pues… yo digo que sí —respondió evadiendo un ataque.

—Bien. —dijo saltando evadiendo otro ataque —Entonces, si la profecía es cierta, ganarás la pelea y serás la más reconocida de todos.

—No seré la más reconocida… —aclaró Hikari y saltó hasta llegar al pentagrama en el cielo —…pero sí ganaré esta pelea. —sonrió victoriosa mientras colocaba la katana en el cuello de uno de los dioses que estaban alrededor del pentagrama en forma de amenaza.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, nadie había atacado de una forma tan directa y descarada a un dios de tan alto rango.

—¡Aquí se acaba todo! —gruñó Hikari y estuvo a punto de cortarle la garganta.

—¡E-espera! —exclamó asustado un dios, deteniendo a Hikari de su acto.

—No tienes que ser tan escandaloso —habló el que Hikari tenía amenazado —Solo hay que enviarla _al más allá,_ problema resuelto.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Yato y Hikari al mismo tiempo. Un enorme portal se abrió justo abajo de ellos y los arrastró dentro, no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para escapar.

Ambos sufrieron heridas al caer, cortes y golpes hechos por el rocoso suelo. De pronto, todo se tornó muy silencioso, todos ellos, ambos dioses y ambas regalías se encontraban en una clase de calabozo, algo oscuro de no ser por una tenue iluminación de tonos rojizos. Estaban dentro de una celda bastante amplia que estaba vigilada por dos guardias que parecían ser muy experimentados, todo parecía haber sido planeado, ahora Hikari temía de si la profecía era tan exacta, si algo pudiese suceder a largo o corto plazo para que ella terminara siendo ''la más reconocida''.

—Ugh, estamos encerrados —comentó Yato mirando con repudio a los guardias que estaban de espaldas y no parecían inmutarse por el sonido.

Hikari asintió frustrada, maldijo por lo bajo y soltó un suspiro cansado y molesto.

—No nos dejarán aquí, probablemente después nos sacarán y me ejecutarán o yo que sé —dijo Hikari ya restándole importancia a los serios hechos que podrían venir.

—Sí, pero para evitar eso tenemos que pensar el cómo salir de aquí —murmuró para que no los escucharan tan claro —Vuelve, Yukine.

—¡Hmp! Vuelve, Ameni —dijo la ojiazul para que su shinki volviera a su forma humana igualmente.

—Veo que tienes un shinki —habló el dios mirando a la niña.

—Naah ¿en serio? —respondió sarcástica —Vaya, no me había dado cuenta.

—Tsk, deja de andar con idioteces —replicó Yato.

—¡No me hables así!, además, mi madre me dijo que me matarías.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó Yukine —¿Q-quién le dijo eso a Hiyori?

—Uh… Kofuku-san nos lo dijo —respondió tímidamente Ameni y se escondió detrás de Hikari —O al menos a Hiyori-san y a Hikari.

—O-oh, ya veo —contestó Yukine y se sonrojó mientras discretamente se relamía el labio inferior.

—¡Agh! —Yato se quejó en voz baja sobándose la nuca —¡Yukine, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?!

—¡¿Ehhhhhh?! —hizo el rubio en forma de queja igualmente sin hacer tanto escándalo —¡No estoy pensando en nada!

—No me digas que te interesaste en mi hija, pervertido —dijo Yato algo enojado.

—¡Claro que no! —declaró Yukine —Bueno, no es por ofender —se dirigió a Hikari.

—No hay problema —le dijo la ojiazul.

—Ohhh, ya sé —Yato tomó la ventaja sobre lo que había dicho su regalía —¿Entonces te gusta su shinki, Yukine? —preguntó y el nombrado solo gruñó. —Acaso es-...

—No. —dijo fríamente Yukine.

—Nenas, nenas, ambas son lindas, pero hay que pensar en cómo salir de aquí. —los interrumpió Hikari.

—Bien, bien —respondió Yato.

Ameni no se había percatado del tema del que hablaban, ella sólo se limitó en pensar una salida mientras Yato y Yukine discutían.

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó la peliblanca, rompiendo el mínimo ambiente de paz y los demás la callaron.

—¿¡Qué pasa!? —preguntó en un susurro Hikari con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Hay guardias en frente, usemos señuelos —respondió la shinki.

—¿Cómo que señuelos? —preguntaba Yukine.

—¡Sí!, ellos quieren a Hikari ¿no? —cuestionó y todos asintieron —Muy simple, saben que yo soy shinki de Hikari, si estoy cerca de ellos junto con... ¿Yukine?

—S-sí, soy Yukine.

—Bien, si yo distraigo a los guardias junto con Yukine, ustedes saldrán y cuando y estén lo suficientemente lejos nos llaman para que nos transformemos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, muy buen plan —declaró Yato y la peliblanca sonrió.

—Pero si solo son dos guardias deben ser habilidosos, aparte de que puede haber más afuera, o peor, pueden estar los dioses —comentó Hikari, algo paranoica por lo de las profecías.

—O solo hay dos para asustarnos y que pensemos eso —dijo Ameni.

—¡Olovorgo! —expresó la ojiazul.

—Una paradoja… —susurró Yukine.

—Pero... ¿y si es verdad lo que dije? —preguntó Hikari.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero no lo sabremos si no intentamos, si yo tengo razón saldremos de aquí, pero si tú tienes razón, valimos Peppa… —respondió Ameni.

—Bueno, hay que intentarlo —declaró Yato.

—Sí. —afirmó Yukine.

Hikari no tuvo otra opción.

—Pues... ya que.


	15. Pelea contra los Dioses (Parte 2)

Ambas regalías caminaron sigilosamente hacia la entrada, aún no estaban seguros si iban a improvisar o seguir el pequeño y simple plan de Ameni, de todas maneras, quien dirigía los movimientos era Yato, era él al quien le caía el peso en hombros.

—¡Bien, hagámoslo! —exclamó en un susurro el dios.

—¡Espera, ni siquiera nos dijiste que haríamos! —dijo Hikari de la misma manera susurrante.

—¡Basta, por favor! —los ojos de la peliblanca se tornaron rojos como la última vez —Seguiremos mi maldito plan.

Hikari mostró una mueca de dolor... era cierto, Ameni no sabía lo que le causaba a la semidiosa al no controlar sus emociones.

—¿P-puedes... controlarte un poco por favor? —tartamudeó la ojiazul haciendo presión en su pecho para intentar disminuir el dolor que sentía.

Ameni solo gruñó y desvío la mirada.

—Está bien, sólo porque ya vamos a llevar a cabo el plan...

Los guardias se pusieron a la defensiva, volteando hacia dentro de la celda, parecían en realidad bastante fuertes y habilidosos… ¿o no era así?

—¡Yukine, Ameni! ¡Ahora! —indicó Yato.

—¡Sí! —respondieron ambos.

Al momento de comenzar a correr para distraer a los que los vigilaban, Yato y Hikari se escabulleron, aunque Ameni se cansó en poco tiempo debido a su mala condición atlética.

—Maldición... mi hermanita sí lo hubiera logrado ¿por qué yo no? —murmuró Ameni —¡¿Uh?!

—¿¡Qué pasa!? —preguntó el rubio.

—No lo sé... no recuerdo lo que acabo de decir ¿tú lo oíste? —cuestionó y Yukine asintió.

—Dijiste algo sobre tu-... —trató de decir la regalía.

—¡Ustedes no deben salir! —dijo uno de los guardias.

Los dos no dijeron nada más. El otro guardia se acercó a su compañero y cuando los tenían del lado derecho de la reja, Hikari se abalanzó a tirar los barrotes junto con Yato.

—¡Allahu Akabar! —gritó la ojiazul al momento de dar la patada con la que derrumbarían la reja.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó agitado el dios.

—Ahora no... —dijo jadeando la muchacha pelinegra comenzando a correr seguida por Yato.

—¿Hasta cuándo los llamaremos? —preguntó Hikari mientras corría a la par de Yato.

—Hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos, o hasta que aparezca algún ayakashi. —respondió él —Como ese.

Había un ayakashi, demasiado grande que tenía una forma indefinida y una máscara en donde parecía estar la cara.

—¡Yukki!

—¡Sekki!

[...]

Kofuku estaba junto a Hiyori recostada en su cuarto mientras que Daikoku estaba preparando té en el piso de abajo.

La pelirrosa recordaba la primera vez que visitó la casa de su amiga, en ese momento, Hiyori tenía 22 años y la pequeña Hikari tan solo tres. La oji-morada le había comentado que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente y como su hermano estaba fuera del país ella heredó la casa cuando casi cumplía veinte. Ahora, Hiyori contaba con 33 años, y decidió que en vez de estudiar trabajaría en una cafetería.

Aunque, ella no ha ido a trabajar.

De pronto, Hiyori comenzó a removerse entre las cobijas y a murmurar cosas casi inaudibles para Kofuku, pensó que se trataba de una pesadilla, no le extrañaba que ella estuviese preocupada y con miedo.

—Kanae… —fue lo que escuchó la diosa antes de que Hiyori comenzara a gimotear y balbucear que ésta había muerto.

—Hiyorin. —la llamó sacudiéndole el hombro para despertarla.

—¡N-no! —jadeó y se sentó en la cama agitada.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó la pelirrosa, notablemente preocupada.

—A-Ameni-chan... —decía Hiyori, no quería que se le olvidase —Nombre real, árbol genealógico...

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar.

—¡Ahora todo encaja, d-debo buscar el árbol!

—¿Árbol?

—Por aquí debe estar... —dijo mientras buscaba algo en los cajones —¡Aquí está!

—¿Qué es eso? déjame ver...

[...]

Los tesoros divinos se dirigieron a sus respectivos amos, ambas espadas a Yato y la katana a Hikari.

 _» ¡Oye Yato ¿qué haces?!«_ dijo Yukine

—Vamos a destruir a ese ayakashi.

 _» Pero los guardias... «_

—Ellos no importan ahora… —respondió Yato —¡Vamos!

Hikari saltó y atacó directamente al ayakashi y éste cayó, Yato se quedó boquiabierto, ella poseía una fuerza descomunal y al hacerlo con la katana le cortó el cuello a la bestia y se cayó la máscara, la cual al estar en lo más alto del ayakashi, se rompió al llegar al suelo.

Ella bajó lentamente de donde estaba, ahora era diferente, ya no había rastro de heridas en su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaban y sus pupilas ahora eran parecidas a las de un felino, era como la viva imagen de Yato en su pasado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el dios notándolo anterior.

—¿De qué? —ella alzó una ceja.

—E-estas…

—¡Están ahí! —exclamó uno de los guardias para avisar a su compañero.

Hikari gruñó, corrió hacia los guardias y les cortó la cabeza a ambos de un solo movimiento, no tubo remordimiento alguno.

—Vámonos... si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí, nos da hambre y comemos algo de este lugar moriremos. Regresa Yukine.

—Regresa Ameni.

Los dos volvieron a su forma humana, ahora solo nos quedaba salir y aclarar las cosas. Caminaron hasta llegar a un portal color violeta, parecido al que se los había tragado.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó temerosa la shinki.

—Sí… —respondió el dios y entró al portal seguido por los demás.

Al salir, parecía que estaban en el olimpo. Un espacio amarillo con varias sombras de dioses.

—¡Han escapado! —exclamó uno.

—Tranquilícense, sólo queremos hablar —habló Yato y le hizo una seña a la ojiazul para que continuara, a lo que ella asintió.

—Yo… la verdad, no sé lo que está sucediendo aquí, lo único que sé es que están atrás de mi para que no los perjudique —dijo Hikari haciendo comillas con sus dedos la última frase —Únicamente quiero que dejen de estar jodiéndome ¿está bien?

—¡No podemos, nosot-…!

—Terminaré haciéndolo y los mataré con toda la autoridad del mundo, literalmente —amenazó con una mirada fría.

—¡Déjense de peleas! Si es lo que ella quiere, entonces antes de que lo consiga destruiremos todo lo que ama.

—Bien, entonces destruirán todo lo bueno del mundo, porque eso es lo que amo... ustedes "los grandes dioses" destruirán lo bueno, y el mundo se irá a la mierda —contestó Hikari —Pero es su decisión.

—Tu inteligencia es notable, chica. ¿Pero qué sucede con la profecía? —preguntó el que parecía ser más sabio.

—¿Esa profecía tiene fecha exacta? —en vez de contestar, la pelinegra toma la oportunidad de preguntar aquello para argumentar la respuesta que daría.

—No es dicha directamente, pero interpretándolo sucedería justo hoy al anochecer.

—Pues, se los aseguro… —Hikari puso una mano en el corazón y la otra la levantó —No sucederá, pero, con todo el revuelo que han hecho mucha gente ya los habrá visto.

—Ese es el primer paso para que seas la más reconocida… —dijo un poco menos confiado, llegando a notarse un poco de enfado.

—¿Se dieron cuenta que todo esto fue por ustedes? —comenzó a hablar bajando las manos y mirándolos con ironía —Ha pasado como en las películas, todo lo que se intenta para que no suceda algo termina haciéndolo porque era lo predicho. Además, utilizaron la fuerza bruta en vez de hablarlo, ¿se pondrían a pensar que pude haber accedido, pero ahora que lo saben me negaría como toda buena mujer que dice "no, ya no quiero"? No sucederá, siempre va a haber alguien que crea en ustedes, no falta la gente necia y orgullosa que no deja sus creencias budistas o cristianas, aunque venga el mismísimo Quetzalcóatl. Por cierto, ustedes son los más reconocidos aquí, ¿acaso lo han hecho por celos?

Todos quedaron en silencio ante la pregunta retórica que había lanzado ella. Hiyori sonrió, ahí estaba Hikari, su hija que tiene el don de hablar y argumentar con facilidad.

—No hay más remedio… si eres tan inteligente, muchachita, ¿te asegurarás de eso que acabas de decir?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, dejaremos que el rio siga la corriente, confiamos en ti, no nos defraudes. Pueden irse, ahora, Iki Hikari, prepárate para ser una gran diosa reconocida.

—¡¿Eh!? —se quejó Yato —¿Por qué ella sí y yo no?

—No digas nada que pueda cambiar su opinión y ya vámonos-… —dijo Hikari a punto de llamarle "papá", pero se arrepintió a último momento porque aún no se sentía preparada de decirle así.

Los dioses del pentagrama se retiraron e hicieron que los cuatro se transportaran al templo de Tenjin, donde todos los demás estaban esperando con la cabeza baja y en silencio.

—Yato, tienes que ver esto —llamó Hiyori haciendo una seña para que él se acercara.

Ambos junto con Kofuku se alejaron de los demás, los cuales les deban la bienvenida a Hikari, Ameni y Yukine manteniéndolos ocupados con abrazos, alegándose de verlos.

—Mira, Hiyorin encontró esto… —dijo Kofuku entregándole un trozo de papel.

—Esto es…


	16. La Diosa de la Salvación

Estando en el templo de Tenjin, Hikari y ambos shinkis fueron bien recibidos mientras que Kofuku, Yato y Hiyori se alejaban a tratar un tema que los demás al parecer no sabían, pues ellos los estaban entreteniendo demasiado con abrazos y palabras de preocupación, incluso Bishamon estaba ahí con algunos de sus shinkis.

—Nos han dado la noticia, Hikari-sama —dijo la diosa de la guerra de larga cabellera rubia.

—¿¡S-sama!? —repitió la ojiazul con sorpresa, no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamasen así.

—Sí, nos han informado hace unos momentos sobre lo sucedido, probablemente muy pronto la gente más creyente comience a construir templos a usted —comentó Kazuma mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

—¡Vaya, no sabía que Yato tuviese una hija siquiera! —exclamó Mayu sorprendida.

Mientras todos le daban halagos a Hikari sobre lo inteligente que fue, lo mucho que se parecía a Yato e incluso comparándola con otras deidades que difícilmente llegaron al reconocimiento y adoración de las personas, Yukine notó algo distinto a su lado, la pequeña peliblanca parecía irradiar otra aura.

—A-Ameni-chan… —los labios de Yukine temblaron involuntariamente al decirle de esa manera, él acostumbraba a estar rodeado de gente mayor y llamarlos ya sea por su nombre o apellido a secas o agregándole el ''san'' según sea el caso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con confianza a diferencia de las veces anteriores donde hablaba con timidez. Además, Yukine se dio cuenta del cambio del color de sus iris de azul cielo a rojo brillante, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto, sólo quería saber por qué se sentía tan diferente estar a su lado en ese momento.

—No, n-nada.

—¡Vamos, Yukine-kun! —animó Kazuma alzando su dedo pulgar y giñándole el ojo. Al rubio le recorrió un escalofrío al tomarlo por sorpresa con ese tema y posteriormente sus mejillas se colorearon de un tenue rosa.

—¡Sí se puede! —dijo Hikari siguiéndole el juego a la regalía de Bishamon.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ameni al no comprender la actitud de ellos. Ella podría ser muy ingenua cuando poseía los ojos azules, pero al tenerlos rojos su actitud cambiaba a una que le restaba importancia a las situaciones hasta el punto de inconscientemente no prestarles atención.

En ese momento, Bishamon se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes y dar el aviso que los hizo reunirse en ese lugar.

—Bien, a lo que venimos amigos ¡vamos a celebrar!

Los demás exclamaron de alegría, después, Kofuku apareció con cosas para un picnic y algunas botellas de sake. Detrás de ella, estaban Yato y Hiyori sin hablar, estaban decaídos por algo que no comentaban y se limitaron a saludar.

—¿Qué sucede, Hiyori? —preguntó Yukine a su amiga, la cual levantó la cabeza de inmediato y fingió una sonrisa.

—¿Uh? No… no es nada, Yukine-kun —sus ojos color púrpura mostraron inseguridad y luego soltó una leve risa nerviosa para intentar disimular lo que fuera que estuviese escondiendo.

—Vengan o nos dejarán atrás —avisó Yato simulando alegría y comenzó a caminar, pareció que quería ayudar a Hiyori a evitar de la pregunta hecha por el rubio, últimamente Yukine ha notado que el dios no es el mismo de siempre y eso lo preocupaba de cierta manera.

[...]

Todos se teletransportaron al árbol de cerezo donde se reunieron la última vez, ese lugar comenzaba a ser significativo para ellos. Prepararon la manta y los alimentos para comenzar con su reunión, esa debería ser una sana conviencia, a excepción de que Yato y Bishamon otra vez estaban borrachos peleando por asuntos del pasado que todos habían asumido erróneamente que olvidarían de una vez por todas. Al menos, esta vez Yato no le había dado un beso indirecto a la diosa, aunque eso no lo salvó de la paliza que se ganó por hablar demás, paliza a la cual, por cierto, Kofuku había tomado fotografías.

—¡Tú no podrás ganarme esta vez! —gritó Yato con torpeza mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice a Bishamon.

—¡Pero si ya lo hizo! —exclamó Hikari con gracia.

—Lo dice una loca yandere ¿eh? —había retado el pelinegro a su hija, la cual lo encaró con molestia.

—¿Cómo?, ¿yandere? —dijo Ameni desde donde estaba, un poco alejada del resto.

—Tú... —susurró Yato mientras se acercaba tambaleando hacia la peliblanca.

—¿Yo qué? —le habló con seguridad la niña mientras lo miraba frustrada.

—Tú eres… —dijo el ojiazul casi sin fuerzas.

Ameni hizo una mueca de confusión mientras que Hiyori mitraba aterrada la escena, como si temiera lo que diría el dios.

—¡No lo hagas, grandísimo tonto! —exclamó Hiyori yendo hacia ambos.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —preguntó Yato haciendo hacia abajo la sudadera de la peliblanca dejando casi al descubierto su pequeño pecho, en medio de éste había una profunda cortada en vertical con puntadas.

Ameni se sonrojó y muy molesta le dio una sonora cachetada a Yato dejándolo en el suelo.

—Yato... —dijo Hiyori con un aura oscura.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar así a una niña?! —exclamó Hikari acercándose con casi la misma aura de emanaba de Hiyori.

Hiyori pateaba a Yato mientras que Hikari lo sacudida del cuello de su chaqueta.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Además, yo no soy yandere! —gruñó varias veces la ojiazul.

—Ya basta. —habló torpemente Bishamon.

—Oh, Bisha, gracias —dijo Yato con ojos brillantes.

—Yo me encargaré de darle una paliza que jamás olvidará —afirmó la diosa tronándose los nudillos.

—¡¿Eh?! —el ojiazul se escapó de las manos de Hiyori y Hikari mientras que Ameni estaba en shock con sus manos sobre el pecho.

—¡Oye, idiota, no escaparás! —exclamaba Bishamon persiguiendo a Yato.

—¡Nooo! ¡Por favor! —se quejaba el otro.

[...]

Ya cada uno había regresado a su hogar, Hikari y Ameni se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de Kofuku mirando hacia el patio mientras que Yato estaba siendo auxiliado por Hiyori detrás de ambas. El dios lloriqueaba cada que le colocaban las vendas en el cuerpo y eso ya tenía a la oji-morada de mal humor.

—¡Nooo Hiyori, detente, sé más cuidadosa, por favor! —rogaba Yato con los ojos húmedos.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan idiota, idiota —le dijo en cambio Hiyori.

—¡Oye, ya deja de ser tan escandaloso! —ordenó Hikari a su padre ya molesta.

—¡Hikari-chan! —gritaron desde afuera de la casa.

—¿Sí, Kofuku-san? —respondió la ojiazul.

—¡Ven rápido! —apresuró la pelirrosa con la voz agitada.

—¡Voy, voy! —exclamó Hikari levantándose y corrió hacia donde la llamaban.

—Espera, yo te acompaño —avisó Ameni levantándose igualmente.

Ambas se acercaron hacia la diosa, la cual estaba acompañada de Yukine frente a personas desconocidas.

—Hikari-sama —dijo un hombre que parecía bastante fuerte —Un templo para usted está en construcción, la gente ha comenzado a nombrarla _la Diosa de la Salvación_ , esparciendo rumores sobre lo que ha sucedido.

—¡¿Qué?!


	17. Ven conmigo al más allá

—¿Ves a esa chica de allá? —habló una voz femenina.

—¡Silencio, nos descubrirán! —susurró un muchacho.

—Déjenla, debemos cuidar que Yui no haga nada... —murmuró molesta otra chica.

—Pero dan ganas de acariciar su cabello… —se quejó el chico.

—Vamos, si no tenemos a Yui vigilada morirá más gente, es la maldición de quien lleva estos genes… —dijo la segunda chica.

[...]

—Tienes que venir con nosotros, Hikari-sama —anunció uno de los hombres.

—¿Yo también debo ir? —preguntó la peliblanca.

—Etto... Ameni-chan, creo que-... —trató de decir Yukine, pero antes de poder hacerlo Yato se acercó a su oído.

— _"Creo que te amo, Ameni-chan..."_ —susurró el dios ojiazul entre risas.

—¡Waa, Yato! —replicó el rubio molesto —¿Acaso ya olvidaste a M-...?

—¡Ah, Yukine! ¡No digas eso! —interrumpió Yato tapándole la boca a su shinki, pero él lo mordió para que lo soltara.

—¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Tú lo sabes! —exclamó Yukine.

—Ah, no importa —dijo indiferente la peliblanca —A mí no me gusta nadie, ni siquiera él, es raro —apuntó al rubio.

Yukine no dijo nada al respecto para que sus palabras no pudieran usarse en su contra.

—Bueno pues... vámonos —dijo Hikari y los hombres empezaron a caminar mientras Hikari y Ameni iban detrás de ellos. Los seguían porque Kofuku parecía conocer quiénes eran, ella les dijo que le avisaría a Hiyori de su partida y que no estaban en peligro, eso las alivió un poco.

Después de dar unos pasos, se transportaron a un aeropuerto bastante grande en donde muchas personas iban de un lado hacia otro sin percatarse de su presencia.

—Oigan, ¿y qué hacemos-...? ¿uh? —comenzó a hablar la pelinegra, pero al voltear ya no estaban ellos. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda a Hikari al pensar en lo raro que había sido eso, no les explicaron absolutamente nada, sólo las dejaron ahí.

—¿Qué pasó, Hikari? —preguntó Ameni al mirarla.

—Ñaaa, se fueron y me asusté… —contestó con un berrinche e hizo una mueca con sus labios curvados hacia abajo.

—Oh no, ya vas a empezar, te pareces a Yato-san —afirmó la de ojos aún rojos, casi con la intención de molestar a la pelinegra.

—No, no no no no, no me parezco a él, y no le digas " _Yato-san_ " porque no se lo merece —replicó Hikari, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no le agradaba mucho su regalía cuando tenía los ojos rojos, era descarada, grosera y eso literalmente le afectaba —Además, ¿por qué no vuelven tus ojos azules?

—No lo sé, pero te tendrás que acostumbrar.

—Oh no, también ya vas a empezar, babosa —dijo la ojiazul imitando las anteriores palabras de la peliblanca.

—¡Tonta!

—¡Idiota!

—¡Imbécil!

—Oye, tranquila :v

—Tú también-… —al momento de decir eso tambaleó y sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar con somnolencia.

Hikari tomó a la menor de los hombros antes de que cayera, pero como ella no podía soportar todo su peso ambas se deslizaron hacia el suelo con cuidado de la ojiazul. La pelinegra la sacudió y Ameni abrió los ojos, pero se quedó así, paralizada.

—¿Qué-…?

En ese momento, varias personas se detuvieron a mirarlas, o más bien, a mirar a Hikari. El ambiente de pronto se sintió tenso e incómodo.

—Oye, ¿estáis bien? —preguntó una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que venía acompañada por otra muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos color gris —Aggh, digo... ¿están bien?

—Esto es raro, ella no res-…. —comenzó a explicar, aunque después se dio cuenta de algo, las personas no podían ver a su regalía, se lo había dicho Kofuku y su madre. Además, no sabía dónde estaba ni lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No te preocupes, volveremos y las ayudaremos pronto ¿sí? —habló la rubia sacando una cosa de una bolsita que traía consigo.

—¡Pts, oye, nos descubrirán, además ya casi es hora! —exclamó en un susurro la chica que estaba a su lado.

—Son las 5:47 p.m. ¡Tomoyo, mejor hay que irnos! —dijo prendiendo un celular para verificar la hora y después lo guardó mientras lo apagaba.

—¡Es lo que te estoy diciendo! —volvió a exclamar susurrando.

—Chicas, confíen en nosotras, soy Hyakuya Hikari y ella es Iida Tomoyo, si se quedan más tiempo aparecerán los Sugita, ustedes fueron a una trampa de Rabō, él se alió con los Sugita para destruirlas —explicó brevemente, estaba agitada, tomó el brazo de Hikari y el de Ameni haciendo que la peliblanca despertara de su trance.

Arrastró a ambas hasta llegar a una pared mientras que la castaña las seguía apurada, después, la rubia comenzó a susurrar cosas.

—¡Apresúrate! —susurró la oji-gris entre dientes y la de ojos verdes frunció el ceño para avisarle que ya casi terminaba.

—¿¡A dónde iremos!? —preguntó Ameni alterada ya que los hombres que las transportaron ahí habían aparecido y ahora corrían a toda velocidad detrás de ellas. Ahora Hikari no sabía qué pensar, si Kofuku parecía conocerlos entonces ellos eran unos traidores, o peor aún, aquellas chicas que tenían enfrente las estaban engañando y ellas eran las verdaderas malvadas.

—Al otro mundo, pero solo por una cosa, no se preocupen, después regresaremos a casa de Kofuku-sama —dijo la chica de ojos grises.

—¿¡A-Al más allá!? —exclamaron Hikari y Ameni al mismo tiempo, pero antes de obtener una respuesta, un portal color rosa se abrió debajo de ellas.


	18. La sangre de la familia

Ella sólo escuchaba a sus hermanos pelear, discutían por no llegar a tiempo para detenerla, al parecer, ella lo había vuelto a hacer, se culpaban unos a otros y querían terminar con todo de una buena vez.

Debido a esto, ella sabía que debía ser la cabeza de la familia aún si era la menor.

Escuchaba que querían capturar a una tal Iki Hikari, había oído que se convirtió en una diosa o que al menos parte de ella lo era. No quería lidiar con eso ahora, aún debían organizar planes.

Aunque sus hermanos eran lo suficientemente maduros para cargar con este tipo de responsabilidades aun siendo menores de veinte años, ellos tenían demasiado estrés como para tratar con varias cosas al mismo tiempo, cualquier persona se desesperaría, incluso ella, tener debilidades y no ser lo suficientemente resistente es lo que odia de los humanos, lo que odia de ser parte humana.

Su madre era humana, cariñosa, amable y noble. Ella la aprecia por ser su progenitora, ¿pero que tenga hijos con un demonio?, vaya… es consciente de que si no lo hubiera hecho ni ella ni sus hermanos existirían, pero le sigue pareciendo extraño.

[...]

Kofuku se encontraba regando las plantas de su vivienda, después de la reunión, Hiyori, Hikari y Ameni se quedaron a dormir en la casa de la diosa y desde la mañana del día siguiente todos se encontraban despiertos, ese día fue en el que Hikari y Ameni se marcharon con aquellos shinkis que decían ir a buscar a la ojiazul por asuntos del templo, pero ya habían pasado varias horas de eso.

Cuando regresaba, Kofuku notó una luz rosa que apareció en la entrada de su hogar, de ahí emergieron Hikari, Ameni y otras dos muchachas que ella no conocía.

—¡Hiki-chan, Ame-chan! —habló la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, pero luego se dio cuenta del cambio de la ojiazul —¿Uh? Hikari-chan, ¿te cortaste el cabello?

—¡K-Kofuku-san! —ella pareció sorprendida —Hola… uh, sí, es una larga historia…

—Ya veo… —dijo Kofuku —¿Quiénes son ellas?

A la diosa se le hizo extraño, no veía ninguna marca de que fueran tesoros sagrados y no las reconocía como diosas.

—Son unas amigas, ¿verdad? —Hikari se volvió hacia ellas en la última palabra para confirmarlo.

—Sí, yo soy Hyakuya Hikari, mucho gusto Kofuku-sama —dijo la de cabello rubio y se inclinó en forma de respeto.

—Y mi nombre es Iida Tomoyo —le siguió la castaña mientras sonreía tímidamente y se inclinaba de igual manera.

Antes de que Kofuku pudiese responder, Daikoku se asomó y observó la situación con confusión y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Huh? ¿Quiénes son ellas y que hacen aquí?

[...]

—¡Alex, Hikaru! ¡Se han marchado! —exclamó un chico de cabello negro e iris rojizos mientras entraba a la habitación y azotaba la puerta.

—Ya lo sé, Yuuta. —dijo irritado otro muchacho.

—Pero tú sabes que me… ¡Agh! —soltó un pesado suspiro cuando se sentó en una silla y agachó la cabeza antes de proseguir —¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—En primer lugar, Alex tendrá que ir a perseguirlas ¿queda claro?, después, cuando las lleve al lugar decidido nosotros iremos, las detenemos, las atamos y terminamos con ellas, es relativamente simple —explicó Hikaru mientras miraba sus propios ojos azules en el reflejo del espejo frente a él.

—¡Ugh! —se quejó Alexander mientras jalaba sus cabellos pelirrojos con frustración —¿Yo por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo, y como yo mando se va a hacer —ordenó el ojiazul.

—¿Y qué pasará con Yui? —preguntó Yuuta mientras levantaba su cabeza para mirarlo.

—Yui se quedará con sus hermanas, aunque ella prefiere planearlo todo antes de salir a atacarla —respondió Hikaru jugueteando con una daga.

—La sangre hace parientes a Iki Hikari y a los Sugita ¿lo sabían? —replicó Alex —¿Por qué quieren matarla? ¡Los dioses ya la perdonaron!

—Primero, somos demonios, Alex; segundo, la perdonaron los dioses por algo que no hizo y no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos buscando; y tercero, el medico Iki Touya debe pagar por lo que nos hizo, robarnos el tesoro, el cual se lo proporcionó a su nieta Iki Hikari y eso demuestra que la aprecia, además, _madre_ dijo que la odiaba y por eso morirá —explicó Yuuta.

—¡Pagará! —exclamó con rabia Hikaru.

Alex solo agachó la cabeza con resignación mientras miraba una foto muy peculiar...

—Tienen razón, será destruida —susurró Alex con enfado.


	19. La familia crecerá

Después de conocerlas y hablar con ellas, Hiyori accedió a hospedar a las dos chicas que ahora eran amigas de Hikari y Ameni a cambio de que ayudaran en algunas cosas del hogar.

A Hyakuya Hikari comenzaron a llamarle ''Hya-chan'' para no confundirse con el nombre de la ojiazul, además, aunque ambas tuviesen dieciséis años, ella y Tomoyo comenzaron a trabajar en la misma cafetería que Hiyori para ayudarle en los gastos de la casa mientras que Hikari volvió a asistir a la escuela con regularidad.

Kofuku les había comentado a Hya y a Tomoyo la fecha del nacimiento de Hikari, el veinticinco de abril del año 2020, se les hizo curioso que justo ese día era el cumpleaños de Hya, solo que ella y Tomoyo habían nacido dos años antes.

Ahora que era catorce de abril de 2035, un día después de celebrar con algo simple el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Tomoyo, estaban reunidos en la casa de Kofuku de nuevo, Hyakuya era la única que se encontraba cerca de la entrada sentada recibiendo los cálidos rayos del sol.

—¡Chicos! —llamó Hiyori entrando por la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? Solo nos encontramos Tomoyo, Kofuku-san, Daikoku-san y yo —aclaró a rubia mirando a la mayor —Los demás fueron a comprar algunas cosas.

—Ya veo… —dijo la oji-morada algo nerviosa mientras tocaba su estómago, un gesto del que Hya no se percató —Es que necesito contarles algo muy importante…

—Ah, no te preocupes, iré por ellos, espera —avisó la de ojos verdes y salió en su búsqueda.

[...]

Sugita Yamato estaba frustrada, no podía creer que aquello tuviese que suceder justo antes de que estuviesen listos, siendo la primogénita de la segunda generación más poderosa de demonios, esto era muy indignante.

Algo que la reconfortaba de cierta manera, es que ella junto con sus hermanos menores, Yuuta, Saya y Yui respectivamente, tenían algo que los hacía diferentes a los demás demonios, algo que si utilizaban correctamente los convertiría en la generación más poderosa de todas.

 _Genes de los Aishi._

Ellos eran demonios con sangre yandere, y a Yamato le hacía gracia que su abuelo pensara con anterioridad que ella y sus hermanos eran bastardos de su deshonrado hijo y "una simple humana" sin saber que su madre tenía genes directamente de los Aishi.

Pero ahora tenían algo que los ponía en desventaja, alguien que está a punto de llegar de parte la hija del Doctor Iki y eso no podía significar nada bueno para ellos.

[...]

—Yato, estoy cansada, ya vámonos. —dijo la peliblanca recargándose en el hombro de Hikari mientras iban caminando detrás del dios y del rubio.

—Oye, ¿sabes que reprobé en el examen de recargadera? —preguntó Hikari a su regalía igualmente con algo de cansancio.

—Yato, estoy de acuerdo con las ellas, regresemos a casa —habló Yukine recargando su cabeza a el hombro de Yato de la misma manera que la peliblanca y ambas chicas dejaron de caminar.

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo yo? —preguntó con gracia la ojiazul a su shinki.

—Ja, ja, lo estoy haciendo —afirmó Ameni mientras que Hikari sacaba el celular y les tomaba una foto a ambos de espaldas sin que se dieran cuenta, y aunque desactivó el flash se escuchó el click de la cámara.

—¿Qué hacen? —cuestionó el dios parando de caminar volteando a mirarlas haciendo que Yukine levantara su cabeza para verlas igualmente.

—No es nada —respondió Hikari apretando los labios para que no se le escapara una risa.

—Sí, sí, no es nada de qué preocuparse —habló Ameni sonrosada.

Antes de que Yato pudiese decir alguna otra palabra, Hyakuya se acercó corriendo hacia ellos y cuando los alcanzó se agachó para tomar aire respirando agitadamente, tragó la poca saliva que le quedaba en su boca y los encaró.

—Creo que no es grave, pero Hiyori-san quiere decirles algo importante…

(...)

—¡Estamos de regreso! —avisó Yato entrando a la casa, siendo seguido por su shinki y las tres chicas.

Se percataron de que los demás estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, mirando sorprendidos a Hiyori.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ameni adentrándose más a la casa.

En ese momento Hiyori volteó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero una enorme sonrisa.

Daikoku sonreía ligeramente de lado, habitualmente tendría un cigarrillo encendido en la boca, pero la situación no lo permitía, Tomoyo sonreía con sinceridad y Kofuku corrió a recibirlos.

—¡Felicidades Yato-chan~! —canturreó con felicidad la diosa.

—¿Q-qué sucedió? —preguntó Hikari acercándose algo preocupada.

—Yato... —llamó la oji-morada y se levantó para ponerse frente a él.

—¿Qué sucede, Hiyori? —cuestionó casi temiendo algo malo aun viendo la sonrisa de la mujer.

—Vas a volver a ser papá…


	20. ¿Cambio de personalidades?

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Hikari dejado caer las bolsas que llevaban lo que habían comprado —¿Un hermano o hermana menor?

—¡Sí! —respondió Hiyori alegre.

—¡P-pero ¿cómo?! ¿Y cuándo…? —cuestionaba mirando a su madre y luego al dios —¿…cuándo lo hicieron?

Yato rápidamente se exaltó por la pregunta y al mismo tiempo se sonrojó.

—Y-yo... P-pues Hiyori y yo e-eh… —él no paraba de tartamudear hasta que no pudo articular alguna otra palabra y agachó la cabeza desviando la mirada.

Hikari realmente no esperaba que le respondiera, pero no pudo evitar preguntar aquello por el asombro, apenas habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente con los dioses.

Después de la sorpresa, Hikari se volvió hacia su shinki y notó que sus ojos eran nuevamente azules, sonrió e hizo un ademán de victoria con ambas manos hechas puño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tomoyo prestando atención a los gestos de la pelinegra.

—Ameni volvió a tener sus ojos azules —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Ah, es verdad! —exclamó Yukine.

Yato aún estaba con la cabeza gacha hasta que Hiyori lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul, a pesar de haber pasado varios años, él seguía siendo ligeramente más alto que ella.

—Hiyori… —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de corresponder el abrazo con gusto.

(...)

Ameni caminaba por el pasillo que dirigía de las escaleras a la habitación donde ella ahora dormía en la casa de Hiyori, la primera vez había dormido en la habitación de Hikari por el tema de su fiebre porque pidió que alguien estuviese junto a ella mientras dormía. La casa era muy espaciosa, había en total cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, un comedor, una sala, un patio delantero y uno trasero con plantas y vegetación bien cuidada, eso era bastante para una casa de solo dos pisos.

Ella había decidido volver a la casa de Hiyori con la excusa de haber olvidado un suéter, aunque en realidad se aburrió de estar tratando el tema del hermano o hermana de Hikari, le pidió prestadas sus llaves a la mayor y se fue saltando por los edificios hasta llegar a su destino.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Ameni recordó la primera vez que sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo, esa sensación se le hacía bastante familiar, ya lo había experimentado antes.

 _«¡Te dije que sigue la letra_ _"e", no la "f"!_ _»_

Escuchó la voz rasposa de una mujer en su cabeza, como un recuerdo.

 _«Ya te…*hipo* dije q-que solo t-te-tengo cinco años»_

Esa vez, se oyó a ella misma con voz aguda y temblorosa, e incluso era más insegura y torpe al hablar.

 _«_ _¡Tu hermana tiene tres y ya sabe escribir, tú no tienes excusa!_ _»_

Ameni no sabía de dónde venía el recuerdo, no sabía de lo que hablaba aquella señora, ¿una hermana?, ella ni siquiera sabía cuál era su nombre real ni su vida antes de ser un tesoro sagrado.

 _«¡Hey!»_

Esta vez fue alguien diferente, otra niña pequeña.

 _«¡H-himouto!»_

 _«¿Hah? ¿crees que puedes venir a molestar así? ¡tengo asuntos pendientes con la idiota de tu hermana! Así que vuelve a tu aula si no quieres verla con marcas en sus manos»_

Habló la señora mientras escuchaba como su yo pequeña sollozaba.

 _«A Yamada no le importan sus supuestos asuntos, ahora suéltala, ya te han avisado que debes dejar de maltratar estudiantes»_

 _«¿Ya has vuelto con tu estúpida maña de hablar en tercera persona? ¡Si fuera tu maestra te corregiría!, pero como no es así vuelve a tu aula, yo sí corregiré a esta idiota»_

 _«Sabes que no se llama Idiota… ¡su nombre es Ka-…!»_

—Oh, Ameni-chan, aquí estás. —habló un muchacho entrando por la ventana.

—¡Ah, Y-Yukine-kun! ¡M-me asustaste! —gritó ella —Además, puedes entrar lo por la puerta principal, sino no le habría pedido las llaves a Hiyori-san.

—Oh, lo siento, sólo quería saber dónde estabas —dijo sentándose en la cama —De pronto no te vi en casa de Kofuku-san y vine a buscarte... ¿qué estabas pensando? vi que no te movías, parecías petrificada.

—N-no lo sé, solo algo invadió mi mente... creo que era un recuerdo de mi vida anterior.

Yukine abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Tu vida anterior? Eso es imposible…

—Ya l-lo sé, pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado. ¿Q-qué mas vienes a hacer aquí? No quiero ser gr-grosera, perdón.

—No te preocupes… —respondió con sonrosado, pero al instante sacudió la cabeza para evitar pensamientos que pudiese trasmitirle a Yato —Venía también a preguntar sobre el comportamiento de Hikari la otra vez que estábamos en el otro mundo, quería preguntártelo antes, pero… no encontraba el momento adecuado ya que siempre estás junto a ella y sería incómodo.

—¿Uh? Cuando decapitó a los guardias s-sin remordimiento ¿me equivoco?

—Sí… esa vez.

—B-bueno, pensé que lo sabías… —dijo sentándose a un lado del rubio —Lo que pasa es que ella tiene dos personalidades, Hiyori-san me lo dijo después de preguntarle a ella lo mismo que tú me preguntaste a mí al contarle lo que sucedió en el más allá.

—¿Dos personalidades? —repitió en forma de pregunta, asombrado.

—Así es. La normal es la que se presenta a diario, la que convive con todos, pero luego está la otra que es cruel y despiadada, una que sólo se ha presentado tres veces, Hiyori-san piensa que se trata de algo que heredó Hikari de Yato.

—¿De Yato? —preguntó y ella asintió para proseguir.

—De cuando él mataba shinkis y humanos en el pasado, cuando era dios de la calamidad.

Yukine no sabía qué responder.

—Entonces… ¿ella lo sabe?

—Realmente no, ella pierde el conocimiento según lo que me contó Hiyori.

—Espera… —hizo una pausa repasando toda la información hasta que se dio cuenta de algo —¿Has dicho que se ha presentado tres veces la otra personalidad? ¿cuáles fueron esas veces?

—Bueno, la última vez fue la del más allá, la segunda una vez que Nora robó los recuerdos de las amigas de Hikari y la primera fue cuando ella tenía alrededor de nueve años, Hiyori-san me dijo que fue cuando Hikari se le quería declarar en el festival a un niño de su escuela que le gustaba… creo que él se llamaba Hikaru, pero no recuerdo y además no es importante su nombre, y… lo que pasó después fue extraño, no saben por qué de pronto Hikari hirió al niño encajándole en el estómago un vidrio a propósito, pero ella no recuerda nada, incluso olvidó a aquel chiquillo por completo, estuvo en terapia pero se dieron cuenta que ya no la necesitaba, aún así la vigilaron por un tiempo.

—Ya veo… —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Sí… —ella suspiró —B-bueno, vine aquí para estar sola, n-no quiero ofenderte, pero voy a salir.

—No, no, si quieres me voy y de dejaré —dijo comprensivo mientras apoyaba sus pies en el suelo para levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo.

—N-no, no me entendiste, en serio, quiero salir, dile p-por favor a Hiyori-san que iré a pasear y dale sus llaves por favor, cerré la entrada —avisó levantándose de la cama antes que él y después le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo.

—Bien, yo regresaré a casa de Kofuku —respondió sonriente aceptando su mano, se levantó y tomó las llaves antes de irse.

[...]

Ahora, ella se dirigía al parque, y de tantos callejones sin salida llenos de basureros que separaban a los edificios que ella había pasado se encontró con uno completamente vacío y limpio a excepción de que había una muñeca hasta el fondo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y apenas podía distinguir cómo era la muñeca así que se acercó a observarla mejor, pelirroja, con los ojos azules y tenía pecas pintadas que apenas se notaban, llevaba unas mallas azul marino con unas zapatillas deportivas color rojo con agujetas blancas con una frase en rojo que se repetía varias veces por toda la cuerda, tenía una playera a rayas de varios colores y encima un overol de falda que parecía que estaba hecho de mezclilla con una pequeña bolsita en el pecho que decía...

—Good Gir-… —trató de pronunciar el nombre en inglés, pero la interrumpió una risa que provenía detrás de ella.

—Hola, niñita —se limitó a decir con una sonrisa arrogante —¿Estás perdida?

—¿Q-quién eres? —tartamudeó volteando a ver a una niña.

—Elige el que más te guste —respondió levantando su yukata blanco haciendo que se vieran varias de sus marcas de shinki.

—P-por ahora no quiero, gracias.

—Bien, después de todo sólo vine a revelarte tu verdadero nombre y otras cosas muy interesantes…

—¿Cómo…?

—Tu verdadero nombre antes de morir fue... —comenzaba a decir ella y Ameni tragó duro.

—¡Ameni! —se escuchó un grito proveniente de afuera del callejón —¡No la escuches!

—¡Hikari! —exclamó la peliblanca…


	21. De Shinki a Ayakashi

La peliblanca no sabía cómo la había encontrado Hikari, estaba asustada por lo que sea que le pudiese suceder, algo que jamás se había preguntado le surgió de repente…

¿Puede volver a morir?

Pudo ver cómo desde lejos se acercaba Hikari corriendo con un arma de electrochoque en la mano dispuesta a defenderla, pero Nora apenas se giró para ver a la chica cuando salieron las palabras de su boca.

—…Yamada Kanae —completó la errante.

—¿Eh?

—¡Maldita! —gritó la pelinegra y cuando estuvo a punto de atacarla, Nora desapareció —Mierda…

Cuando Hikari se dio cuenta, la shinki estaba en el suelo en posición fetal, abrazando la muñeca mientras murmuraba cosas.

—Huele bien… —fue la única frase que Hikari pudo entender de sus balbuceos.

—¡Ameni! —llamó mientras la sacudía de un hombro.

—Huele… bien… —dijo de nuevo la peliblanca con doble voz, la suya y otra distorsionada.

—¿Qué-…?

Ella miró a Hikari con los ojos abiertos, pero uno de éstos había cambiado, su ojo derecho parecía no tener parpado y alrededor había una mancha maligna de color morado. Para cuando la inspeccionó por segunda vez, la pelinegra se dio cuenta que… Ameni tenía esas manchas en todo el cuerpo.

—Muerte… —repetía una y otra vez la shinki con doble voz.

—Oh no... —dijo Hikari al borde de llorar.

Tomó a Ameni del brazo e inmediatamente se teletransportó a la entrada de la casa de Kofuku.

—¿C-cómo diablos hice eso? —se preguntó soltando del brazo a Ameni para ver sus propias manos, aunque, al hacer eso, se percató de que ella misma de igual manera se estaba manchando… y le ardía.

—¡¿Hikari-chan?! —exclamó Kofuku dejando sus labores de lado y corrió hacia ellas —¡Aléjate! ¡Apártate de ella!

—¡No! —se aferró de nuevo al brazo de su shinki —Ella es Ameni, Iki Ameni ¡es parte de la familia!

—¡Está infectada, Hikari-chan! ¡Te lastimarás! —advirtió jalando a Hikari del brazo haciendo que ella se empezara a infectar también.

—¡No la dejaré, Kofuku!

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —preguntó angustiadamente Daikoku saliendo de la casa.

—¡Ayúdame, Daikoku! —pidió la diosa mientras Hikari negaba varias veces.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —replicó el shinki yendo hacia las chicas rápidamente.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —preguntó Hiyori al llegar, la habían alarmados los gritos y corrió hacia ellos.

Detrás de ella, le siguieron Yato, Yukine, Hyakuya y Tomoyo angustiados.

—¡No se queden ahí, ayúdenme a alejar a mi señora y a Hikari de ella! —mandó Daikoku y los demás obedecieron.

—¡Argh! —se quejó la oji-morada y puso sus manos sobre su estómago.

—¿Qué pasa, Hiyori...? —preguntó preocupado el dios.

—A-algo está pasando… —decía Hiyori con una mano en el estómago y la otra recargada en el marco de la puerta mientras tenía una mueca de dolor.

—¡H-Hiyori! —exclamó el ojiazul mientras intentaba ayudarla.

—El bebé… —dijo Hyakuya prestándoles atención —Hiyori-san, tu estómago está… creciendo en minutos, parece como si ya fuese a nacer, un embarazo acelerado.

Antes de que Hiyori dijese otra palabra, gimió de dolor mientras Yato estaba tomándole la mano, en un intento de hacerle saber que estaba con ella, esta vez sí lo estaría.

—No puede ser… —murmuró él —¿Qué haremos ahora?

[...]

—¡Bien, ahora es el momento! —avisó el chico de ojos rojos.

—P-pero Yuuta ¿no crees que tienes otras cosas qué resolver? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Basta de reclamos, Andy —respondió Yuuta —Este es un problema que debo resolver, y ahora es el momento.

—Deja de decirle ''Andy'' a Alex… sabes que le molesta —dijo un ojiazul que aparentaba alrededor de veinte años.

—Hikaru, ahora no es el momento de fijarnos en eso, tenemos que aparecer ahora, y con mis hermanas —respondió Yuuta con algo de emoción.

—¿También con Yui-chan? —cuestionó Hikaru.

—Por supuesto que también con ella, necesitamos buenos refuerzos —contestó sonriendo mientras sacaba una daga de un cajón sin mirar a sus compañeros —Tu hermana nos traicionó, Hikaru, debemos tener a alguien más por si ella se resiste o pelea contra nosotros.

—¿Hyakuya Hikari? —preguntó Alex estupefacto.

—Así es, ella y su estúpida amiga Tomoyo se fueron del lado de nuestra peor enemiga hasta ahora, puede acabarnos y si no la eliminamos primero —gruñó el demonio de ojos rojos.

—¿Por qué dices que hasta ahora? —cuestionó el ojiazul.

—Porque está a punto de nacer el peor de todos.

[...]

Daikoku todavía estaba tratando de que Kofuku soltara a la peliblanca y a Hikari con ayuda de Tomoyo aun si eso significaba infectarse también. Ameni comenzaba a convertirse en ayakashi, lo que implicaba un grave peligro para Hikari, pero si ella no quería ni siquiera soltar a su regalía, mucho menos iba a ceder para quitarle el nombre.

Hiyori, por otro lado, estaba junto a Hya, Yato y Yukine, el dios dándole ánimos e intentando calmarla, el shinki sin saber qué hacer y la rubia intentando llamar a una ambulancia, pero no había señal.

Todo era un caos, y cuando las cosas no podían estar peor, tres chicos y tres chicas aparecieron en la escena.

Aquellos muchachos, uno pelinegro de ojos rojos, otro de ojos azules y el último pelirrojo, acompañados por las hermanas del primero.

—Entréguennos a Iki Hikari y al futuro bebé —ordenó Yuuta con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban.

Pareció que olvidaron qué estaba sucediendo a causa de su presencia, les prestaron atención inmediatamente, aunque Hiyori volvió a quejarse por el dolor de las contracciones y la transformación de Ameni no se detenía.

—N-nii-chan… —tartamudeó Hyakuya abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Nii-chan? —preguntó Yukine al ver la reacción por parte de la rubia.

—Sí, aquel muchacho de ojos azules es Hyakuya Hikaru, él y Hya Hikari son hermanos de sangre —explicó con repudio la castaña de ojos grises.

De pronto, la menor de las hermanas de Yuuta, llamada Yui, con una risa demoniaca fue a por los demás con una daga en la mano con la intención de asesinarlos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Nee-chan —dijo Hikaru con burla hacia su hermana y en ese momento, Yui fue tan veloz que ni siquiera Yato fue tan rápido de evitar que ella…

 _Apuñalara a Hiyori._


	22. Sacrificios

—¡Hiyori! —gritó Yato yendo a socorrer a la nombrada, la cual había recibido la herida debajo del abdomen.

Yuuta comenzó a reír mientras que Yui retrocedía hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, todos los demás estaban en shock.

—Ustedes… —gruñó Daikoku colocándose delante de su señora para protegerla.

Hyakuya comenzó a temblar, tenía la cabeza gacha y sus ojos eran cubiertos por su copete rubio, apretó los puños y gritó dando un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

—¿Por qué…? ¡¿qué te han hecho?, ¿yo qué te hice?! __¡dímelo! —gritó con rabia la oji-verde.

— _¡Argh!_ —se quejó la peliblanca y al abrir el ojo izquierdo su iris se volvió de un color escarlata intenso y su pupila se cerró como la de un felino.

—Nee-chan… no sabes cuantas cosas _me hiciste_ __—respondió aquel muchacho con un tono de burla.

—¡Te voy a romper la maldita nariz, Hikaru! —amenazó la rubia y fue hacia ellos con una velocidad increíble —¡Deja esto ahora!

—Hya-san… —susurró Hikari al fin soltando a su shinki al igual que Kofuku. Caminó torpemente hacia ellos, pero Tomoyo la detuvo tomándola del hombro.

Hyakuya se puso frente a su hermano, pero este no parecía asustado en absoluto, sino que mostraba una sonrisa socarrona.

—Yato... —murmuró Hiyori —El hospital…

El nombrado no dudó más y cargó a Hiyori para teletransportarse al lugar mientras todos estaban distraídos con la guerra fría de ambos hermanos.

—Y si no dejo esto ¿qué harás, hermana? —retó Hikaru acercando su cara hacia la de Hyakuya Hikari.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces y le dio una fuerte cachetada a su hermano, su cabeza se giró debido al golpe, pero la sonrisa de él no desapareció.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo ella y dio media vuelta para regresar, pero se detuvo al ver a Ameni al frente mientras apuntaba con una mano hacia Yui.

Los cabellos blancos de la shinki comenzaron a elevarse y consigo unas cuantas rocas y hojas pequeñas.

—¿Qué… haces? —preguntó la rubia con los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

De un árbol se rompió una rama que terminaba en punta, pero no cayó al suelo, se mantuvo levitando apuntando también hacia Yui.

Ameni frunció el ceño y la rama con gran velocidad fue hacia la niña, ella esquivó la rama y esta se clavó en el suelo. Yui apareció arriba del árbol de donde la peliblanca había arrancado la rama y todos la miraron.

—Vaya… creí que sólo nosotros hacíamos esto, ¿verdad Onii-chan? —habló la pequeña de diez años y una luz hizo que en sus ojos negros apareciera un reflejo color carmesí.

—Yui, ya basta, sabemos que realmente no vinimos a fijarnos en esas cosas —respondió Yuuta dejando escapar un suspiro.

De pronto, un rayo de luz azul cayó sobre un edificio a lo lejos, miraron hacia allí y sabían que era en el hospital, Hikari se percató que su madre y el dios ya no estaban y casi por instinto pensó que se trataba sobre eso. Trató de correr hacia allí, pero las manchas malignas hechas a causa de la transformación de su shinki la debilitaban demasiado, tropezó y cayó al suelo tosiendo algo que parecía sangre.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, aquellas personas se marcharon sin decir nada, habían percibido que el peligro se acercaba.

—¡Debemos ir por Mayu-san! —sugirió el rubio a Daikoku y él asintió.

[...]

En el hospital, habían atendido de inmediato a Hiyori debido a la rajadura de su estómago, ignorando como siempre a Yato. Él aprovechó esto para poder estar junto a ella todo el tiempo.

¡Era una locura!, un dios menor sin mucho apoyo económico iba a ser padre de nuevo y esta vez no lo echaría a perder.

 _No otra vez..._

Pero Yato presenció algo extraño, mientras estaban atendiendo a Hiyori un resplandor azul cubrió toda la habitación y Yato sólo se veía a sí mismo ahí. Estaba desconcertado, no había otra persona o mueble, incluso el ambiente se volvió silencioso hasta que apareció una persona bien vestida, llevaba un traje de gala color gris metálico y una corbata azul verdoso al igual que los ojos de quien la portaba, su corto cabello rubio cenizo estaba peinado hacia un lado, parecía un muchacho.

—Antes de que diga algo, Hamada tiene que aclarar que es chica —dijo ella con una voz incluso grave para parecer femenina.

—¿Eh? —hizo el dios —¿Hablas en tercera persona?

—Sí, Hamada tiene esa costumbre por genética, pero ahora hay que aclarar otra cosa.

—¿Qué es?

—El nombre entero de Hamada es Hamada Umaru, mitad ángel mitad humano, perteneciente casi directo de la familia Tachibana, Hamada fue elegida para darte este mensaje. Han avisado de que han apuñalado a la madre del próximo semidios, esto perjudicará al bebé dejándolo inválido por ser parte humano, él no sentirá nada en las piernas y la madre morirá al dar a luz, para evitar esto, usted tendrá que renunciar a su derecho a vivir para que la madre y el bebé estén completamente sanos y salvos —preguntó la semi-ángel

Yato lo dudó un poco, no podía asegurar que esto fuera cierto, si moría no podría verificar que cumplieran esto, por supuesto que valía la pena si era verdad, pero esto significaría no estar con su familia y "fallar" como padre otra vez, no había pasado ni una hora desde que se prometió estar ahí en esta ocasión. Él suspiró…

—Está bien —contestó él.

El dios de la calamidad Yaboku renunciará a su vida para que su familia estuviera sana y salva.

No había duda.

—Entonces, que sea así —dijo Umaru y desapareció junto con Yato.

—N-no... Yato... —murmuró Hiyori con lágrimas en los ojos.

De pronto, Hiyori sintió que todo se calmaba, cada parte de su cuerpo se recuperaba y...

 _Se escuchó el llanto de un bebé._

[...]

—¡Yo… me llamo Ameni, y soy tesoro sagrado de Iki Hikari! —exclamó la peliblanca, con la marca de shinki en su antebrazo izquierdo casi cubierto.

Esta se encontraba dentro de una barrera forma triangular creada por Mayu, Daikoku y Yukine, éste último cansado, no había hecho tanto esfuerzo antes. La marca de Ameni brilló, todo rastro de maldición comenzó a desaparecer de ella y la pelinegra.

—No creí que solo debía admitir que era una regalía —dijo agotado el shinki rubio.

Nadie más hablaba, Hyakuya estaba preocupada, sentada en la entrada acompañada por Tomoyo; los tres shinkis hacían desaparecer la barrera que contenía a la peliblanca, quien sus ojos habían vuelto a ser azules; y Hikari estaba recostada cubriendo sus ojos con una sola mano, ya calmada.

—Siento la demora… —habló una mujer detrás de ellos, llegando apenas a la casa después de varias horas, era de madrugada y fue realmente impresionante que le dieran el alta tan pronto, pero todo gracias a Yato.

Todos llamaron al mismo tiempo a Hiyori como conocían: "Hiyori", "Hiyorin", "Hiyori-san" y "Mamá". Fueron a recibirla, pero al mirar, ella venía con un bebé en brazos y un niño pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azul celeste.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó el niño. Hiyori lo miró con tristeza.

—¿No los recuerdas, Yato?


	23. Solamente un niño

El pequeño se acercó a Hikari, ya que al parecer era el único rostro que le provocaba confianza, se veía en sus ojos. Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que Kofuku camino hacia ellos y suspiró poniéndose en cuclillas estando casi a la altura de mini Yato.

—Hey, hey, Yato-chan, ¿me recuerdas? —preguntó en voz baja la pelirrosa, tratando de parecer animada sonriendo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Él negó con la cabeza con inocencia, los demás miraban con sorpresa y tristeza a la vez, estaba oscureciendo. Después de agradecerle a Mayu, ella le dedicó una triste sonrisa al pequeño que una vez fue su amo y se marchó, los demás decidieron ir a dentro.

(...)

—Así que... todo esto sucedió en medio año —la pelinegra susurró para todos ya que Yato dormía en su regazo, eran las tres de la madrugada y al pequeño le había dado sueño —Mi vida cambió en solo seis meses, va a ser mi cumpleaños en diez días, ¿y me salen con que otra vez unos locos me quieren matar, tengo un hermano y mi padre es un niño de cinco años?

Nadie digo algo, Yukine levantó la cabeza y fijó su vista en su amo, durmiendo plácidamente en las piernas de Hikari, luego miró su marca de shinki para después fijarse en el bebé que estaba siendo arrullado por Hiyori para que durmiera también.

El niño y el bebé eran casi idénticos, a excepción de los ojos del menor, sus iris de ambos ojos eran color violeta con tonos azul celeste.

Debido que ya eran diez personas involucradas, Hyakuya y Tomoyo propusieron que ellas se fuesen en avión a América y vivir ahí en su antigua casa donde estaban los padres de la rubia, pero los demás se opusieron rápidamente, además de que no querían que ellas se sintiesen como una carga, le verdad es que las necesitaban para poder luchar con aquellas personas porque tenían información sobre ellos y, por si llegaban a la violencia, ellas sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y podrían ayudar.

—¿Y si ellos regresan? —preguntó temerosa la regalía de ojos azules.

—No tendremos de otra, Hikari podría pelear con Ameni-chan, Kofuku-san con Daikoku-san, Hya Hikari podría usar sus habilidades y yo podría usar mi pistola —respondió la oji-gris.

—Espera, espera, espera, ¿habilidades de Hya?, ¿tienes una pistola?, ¿ellos pueden volver? —cuestionó Hikari subiendo un poco su tono de voz y moviéndose haciendo que Yato casi se despertara.

Todos la silenciaron y ella se sonrosó por la vergüenza mientras susurraba disculpas.

—Bueno... sí, las habilidades de Hya Hikari son del ejército impuestas por su padre, y yo efectivamente poseo una pistola —respondió Tomoyo divertida por las primeras preguntas de la ojiazul, pero en la última su ánimo decayó —Y lamentablemente es probable que vuelvan por ti y tu hermano, no se rinden tan fácil y menos si es algo de suma importancia para ellos.

—Esperen de nuevo —habló Yukine —¿Qué haré yo?, ¿me quedaré a cuidar a los niños o qué?

Todos asintieron, él abrió los ojos pues realmente esperaba hacer algo para ayudar activamente en la pelea, al menos había aprendido a aceptar las cosas impuestas por los mayores, hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada, no tenía otra opción más que esperar, aunque le molestaba un poco admitirlo, sin Yato no podría pelear.

—Dejemos a Yato-chan y al bebé durmiendo en la recámara —dijo Kofuku levantándose mirando el reloj en la pared —Es muy tarde para que regresen a casa de Hiyorin.

Hikari con mucho cuidado y algo de esfuerzo cargó al pequeño Yato, Hiyori y el bebé fueron a la recamara donde se solían quedar Yato y Yukine. Hiyori se durmió junto a su hijo en un futón, no causó problemas, casi no lloraba ni se quejaba de algo; Hikari y Yato se durmieron en un futón al lado de otros tres en donde se quedaron Ameni, Hyakuya y Tomoyo mientras que Yukine tuvo que dormir en la sala.

(...)

Ya era medio día y ninguno de los dos, ni Yato ni el bebé habían despertado, sólo que Yato seguía en la habitación y el pequeño estaba dormido en los brazos de Hiyori, sorprendentemente, no se despertó más que dos veces, una a las siete de la mañana y otra a las diez treinta, sólo porque tenía hambre.

—De tal palo tal astilla —comentó Yukine resoplando, él llevaba un mandil color azul y un cucharon en la mano con el que estaba preparando de comer —No puedo creer que me tenga que quedar aquí mientras ustedes van a combatir con unos demonios.

—Bueno, es que... no quisiera ser grosera, pero sin Yato no sirves de prácticamente nada en una pelea —dijo Hikari.

El rubio apretó los puños con enfado y se sonrojó.

—C-cállate, él tampoco puede hacer nada sin mí, no es mi culpa que ahora fuera un niño —se excusó algo avergonzado.

(...)

Todos estaban en la entrada de la casa de la diosa deseándose suerte unos a otros, aunque Yato aún se encontraba durmiendo. Habían decidido buscarlos con la ayuda de Hyakuya y Tomoyo, ellas tenían una de idea de dónde podrían estar y además no querían arriesgar a Hiyori con el bebé ni a al pequeño Yato.

—¿Crees que Ameni sea capaz de atacar por su cuenta? —preguntó Tomoyo a la pelinegra mientras cargaba su arma.

—No lo creo… —respondió Hikari.

—¡Yo lo arreglo! —dijo Hyakuya dándole un golpe con la palma abierta en espalda a Ameni.

—¡Hey! —exclamó ella cambiando sus ojos a rojos.

—Bien, ¿están listos? —preguntó Hyakuya ignorando la queja de la shinki.

—¡Esperen! —gritó el rubio dirigiéndose a la entrada.

—¡Qué! —gritó de igual forma Hikari.

Yukine se acercó a ellos estando sonrojado mientras se quitaba el mandil, al llegar lo arrojó, tomó las muñecas de Ameni y se fue acercando lentamente a ella.

Se iban a besar, ¡se iban a besar!, la peliblanca estaba confundida, Hikari abrió la boca indignada, no quería que un chiquillo le quitara a su tesoro sagrado su primer beso.

Estaban a muy poco de hacerlo, Ameni se sonrojó también ante la cercanía, frunció el ceño y se alejaba ligeramente. Quizás si esta hubiese tenido los ojos azules se hubiese dejado y al final se hubiese desmayado, pero no era así, y no iba a ser algo muy agradable después.

—¡Yukki! —exclamó la pelinegra haciendo que Ameni se convirtiera en katana y Yukine casi se cayera —¡Tonto!

—¡¿Eh?, ¿p-por qué hiciste eso?! —se quejó aún más sonrojado, en respuesta la ojiazul le sacó la lengua.

—Qué infantiles —habló un muchacho —Bueno, Yui-chan, acábalos de una vez.

—¡¿Acabarnos!? —exclamó Hikari.

—Claro que sí, me contuve bastante ayer, hoy no tendrán la misma suerte —dijo la burlona voz de una niña conocida.

—Muy bien Yui-chan~ —canturreó el chico anterior —Y recuerda hacer sufrir a la rubia.

—N-Nii-chan… —gruñó molesta Hyakuya.


	24. Batalla Final

Estaban todos reunidos, mirándose fijamente, los ojos de Hyakuya le ardían, quería llorar, pero era muy orgullosa como para hacerlo frente a sus amigos y enemigos. Hiyori, quien estaba ahí para despedirse y desearles suerte con su hijo en brazos, escondió al pequeño en su pecho alejándolo de ellos en un intento de protegerlo.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó Yuuta, antes de que pudiesen hacer algo ellos para atacarlos, Hikari y los demás tomaron a alguien enemigo para teletransportarse a otro lugar y no darles tiempo de tocar a Hiyori o al bebé, al parecer, Hyakuya y Tomoyo tenían esa habilidad también. Se fueron lejos de la casa dejando ahí a Hiyori, el bebé y Yukine, a un bosque lejos de la civilización para que no pudiesen involucrar a alguien más.

Los enemigos los miraron enojados, en especial Hikaru a su hermana, y ella en su pequeña venganza le sonrió victoriosa.

—¡Volveremos a-…! —quiso decir el pelirrojo pero el demonio lo detuvo.

—No hay tiempo, después de terminar con ellos volveremos por el monstruo —dijo Yuuta sonriendo hacia Hikari.

—¿Monstruo…? —se atrevió a preguntar ella, no quería sacar conclusiones solo con lo que escuchaba.

—El pequeño y horrendo bebé —la provocó una de las hermanas Sugita. Hikari se contuvo muy bien para no abalanzarse a atacarla como animal salvaje, al menos no aún.

—Siempre has sido mejor que yo… pero esta vez no estoy sola ni soy tan débil como cuando tú me agredías con tus amigotes —dijo la rubia lanzándole una sonrisa confiada.

Tomoyo salió de detrás de Hyakuya Hikari con su arma y una mirada asesina, giró y le disparó a Hikaru en la pierna, pero él no se inmutó.

Ya se había decidido con quien pelearía Tomoyo.

—¡Kokki! —llamó la diosa a su regalía para estar preparada ante cualquier cosa.

Yuuta hizo brillar sus ojos color carmesí y se abalanzó contra la pelirrosa pensando que iba a ser una presa fácil, pero ella se defendió con su abanico haciendo un agujero de donde salían ayakashis obligando al pelinegro de dieciocho años a combatir con ellos, los demonios y los ayakashis no se llevan bien, Kofuku ya lo sabía.

Una chica de largo cabello negro de aparentemente veinte años y cuernos un poco más pequeños que los de Yuuta, su hermano, fue contra Hyakuya mientras brillaban identificables ojos rojos, la rubia rápidamente se defendió, solo con haber elegido pelear contra la oji-verde se supo que lo estaba haciendo por Hikaru, se veía rabia en sus ojos cada vez que lanzaba esferas de energía color rojo y la oji-verde con increíbles rápidos movimientos las esquivaba.

—¡No puedes vencer a mi novia Yamato, Nee-chan! —exclamó Hikaru sin dejar de ver a Tomoyo para defenderse también de los disparos, una luz color naranja cubrían sus puños y pies haciendo parecer que provocaban que los golpes de él fueran más graves y agresivos, golpeó a Tomoyo en el estómago, pero ella tampoco se inmutó ante sus ataques, era una pelea muy igualada.

 _«_ _¿¡Novia!?»_ pensó Hyakuya abriendo los ojos con sorpresa _«_ _Así que… ella se llama Yamato»_

Yamato río como si estuviese presumiendo ser novia de Hikaru y le volvió a atacar.

La chica que había provocado a Hikari tenía unos dieciséis años, cabello corto hasta los hombros y los mismos ojos rojos de los Sugita, ella sacó de sus pensamientos a Hikari atacándola con rayos color amarillos que le salían de las palmas de las manos, por suerte, Hikari reaccionó a tiempo y los esquivó.

—¿Crees poder vencerme a mí, Sugita Saya, con esa espada? —habló ella mientras reía burlona.

Tomoyo al darse cuenta de que Hikari solo podía pelear a corta distancia con Ameni rápidamente le gritó sin quitar su mirada de Hikaru.

—¡Hikari-chan, devuelve a Ameni-chan! ¡Yo les daré estas armas para que ella peleé con esa niña que pierde el tiempo en el árbol, dizque nos iba a matar porque no se contenía!

—¡Bien! —dijo Hikari quien evitaba ser tocada por los rayos amarillos —¿Escuchaste eso _Red_ _Lion_?

 _» Si lo escuché, puedes devolverme mi forma humana ahora «_ le dijo la peliblanca a Hikari y ella lo hizo.

Tomoyo guardo su arma y rápidamente le lanzó a Hikari y a Ameni dos revólveres que traía guardadas de repuesto, era una para cada una, ellas exitosamente lograron tomarlas y gracias a la castaña ya estaban cargadas. La oji-gris volvió a sacar su pistola, aprovechó para cargarla y volvió contra Hikaru.

Yui bajó del árbol y se dirigió a la peliblanca. Ameni tenía que ser inteligente pues ella no tenía repuestos para la pistola. Comenzó a dispararle con buena puntería, pero la niña era demasiado veloz, sacó la daga y comenzó a rodear, perseguir y prácticamente jugar con la regalía, pues si hubiese querido lastimarla ya lo hubiera hecho, sólo quería entretenerse un poco sin que sus hermanos le dijeran algo.

—¡Alto! —ordenó un hombre desde lo profundo del bosque haciendo que todos pararan, salió hasta la vista de todos con el ceño fruncido acompañado de un cabizbajo chico pelirrojo, el hombre era muy parecido a los Sugita, lo delataban sus ojos rojos y su cabello azabache. —Yo me encargaré de quitárselo, joder, ustedes se complican demasiado la vida.

—Padre… —dijo Yuuta con temor.

—Me presento, soy Sugita Kyo, padre de Yamato de veinte años, Yuuta de dieciocho, Saya de dieciséis y Yui de diez —hablaba mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Hikari.

De un momento a otro Kyo le atravesó completamente el pecho a Hikari con la mano, ella se quedó en shock y sus ojos se tornaron violetas por un segundo, del otro lado de la semidiosa estaba la mano ensangrentada del hombre sujetando una gema de color azul, un gran zafiro que brillaba.

—Debieron ir completamente al grano, sabían que el Doctor Iki había hecho un pacto con mi hermano gemelo, su tío Sugita Mirai, haciendo que el zafiro hecho con lágrimas curativas estuviera en el pecho de su nieto o nieta a cambio de su propia alma, también Mirai hacia cualquier cosa por cualquier alma, incluso dar estúpidamente la gema de la inmortalidad —explicó sin remordimiento sacando su brazo de Hikari y ella calló de rodillas para después desmayarse mientras escuchaba como los suyos gritaban su nombre.

[...]

Hikari se despertó en un hospital, estaba confundida y su cabeza dolía, trató de sentarse, pero sintió que algo apretaba en su dorso, levantó la cobija y miró debajo de la vestimenta de paciente, notó que desde su estómago hasta su cuello había vendajes.

 _«¿Cómo sobreviví a eso?»_ pensó _«¿No me había atravesado todo el pecho?»_

Después de unos minutos en los que estuvo aburrida, de pronto una enfermera entró a la habitación apuntando algo, pero al levantar la vista y verla se sorprendió y salió mientras llamaba a un tal Doctor Kyûta.

 _«¿Acaso estuve en coma_ _? No jodas, si es así, me muero»_

El doctor al entrar estaba serio y se posicionó frente a Hikari. Le hicieron un largo procedimiento de preguntas en las cuales creía estar segura de su respuesta, pero las reacciones del doctor decían otra cosa.

Un tiempo después, entró su madre a hablar con ella y Hikari en todo ese tiempo no podía sacarse la duda de su cabeza, quería preguntarlo, pero no sabía si sería bueno, exactamente por eso no se lo preguntó al médico.

—Mamá… —llamó la ojiazul, notando hasta ese momento que su cabello estaba casi igual de largo como antes de conocer a Hyakuya y a Tomoyo aumentando la posibilidad de lo que creía —¿Qué… año es?

Hiyori sabía que esa pregunta no pudo ser evitada, era muy evidente.

—Pensé que te lo habían dicho, pero, si quieres saber cuanto pasó pues… fueron cuatro años —respondió la mayor con tristeza, a punto de llorar al acordarse —Hikari, actualmente tienes diecinueve años.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Qué…?


	25. Ren

Hyakuya Hikari observó el pecho del pequeño Ren subir y bajar, subir y bajar, en el suave ritmo biológico del sueño.

La mayor levantó al niño en sus brazos, suavemente arrullándole, sin querer despertarlo. Oh por los dioses, este niño era lindo.

—Vas a ser el pequeño Ren… —susurró. —Y vamos a viajar por todas las partes del mundo. No creerías la cantidad de cosas que hay por ahí, ¡chico, te hará volar la cabeza! Y... —ella se detuvo; Ren se había comenzado a alborotar suavemente, sus bracitos y piernitas comenzaron a estirarse. Abriendo sus grandes ojos para revelar sus profundos irises violetas con tonos azul celeste, miró a la rubia frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba entender quién era esta extraña.

—Oh chico, eres un bebé tan lindo. —recordó a Hikari, la hermana mayor del pequeño quedó en coma después del incidente con los Sugita, gracias a la capacidad regenerativa que le proporcionó la gema justo antes de despojarla de ella la herida sanó lo máximo que pudo, los demonios escaparon con el zafiro dejando inconsciente a la chica, obviamente tenían que recuperar la joya, pero la salud de Hikari era primordial y llevaron al hospital donde les dieron la terrible noticia. Se sacudió las memorias y volvió a mirar los ojos del bebé, en busca de esa chispa mágica que esperaba que Yato hubiese transmitido, estaba genuinamente preocupada de que el niño fuese un ser humano común que no fuese capaz de ver las cosas asombrosas que ella sí.

[...]

Ren tiró bruscamente de la manga de Yukine y le hizo ruidos exigentes sin sentido, tratando de llamar su atención.

—¿Uh? ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó sin esperar realmente una respuesta concreta por parte del pequeño de dos años.

El menor apuntó hacia el patio de la casa de Kofuku donde había una pequeña mariposa blanca, sin esperar una reacción del rubio se giró sobre sí mismo y gateó hacia la puerta, Yukine se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que si no lo detenía caería en la bajada y se mancharía de tierra aparte de ganarse un buen golpe y susto, además, él seguramente se ganaría un golpe por parte de Hiyori por no cuidar de su hijo.

—¡Ah, espera! —llamó el shinki. Ren lo miró, parpadeando, reconoció la palabra e hizo lo que le dijeron. Él gimió un poco, no le gustaba que las personas se enojaran con él —Uh… l-lo siento, sólo que si avanzabas un poco más caerías por allí. —explicó señalando la bajada —¿Qué tal si jugamos con los carritos que te regaló Tomoyo-san?

El pequeño asintió con alegría al escuchar la palabra ''carritos'', había sido divertido jugar antes con ellos y quería hacerlo igual ahora, era muy entretenido para él ver cómo esas cosas rodaban sin parar por todo el suelo sin hacer mucho ruido como los más grandes que había visto al salir a pasear.

Después de un rato finalmente se había cansado de jugar con los carritos. Se sentó al lado de Yukine y comenzó a masticar su camisa sin hacer nada. Hizo pequeños y tristes ruidos cada vez que mordía la tela y empezaba a babear.

—¿Estás aburrido? —preguntó Yukine, el pequeño gimió en respuesta. El rubio suspiró —¿Y si… vamos a jugar con Yato?

Ren lo miró, ''Yato'' era aquel niño que lo observaba de forma extraña cuando se encontraba con él, no le caía tan bien, le incomodaba su mirada azulada llena de curiosidad, el pequeño hizo un ruido de desaprobación mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Yukine lo tomó como un no.

—¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? —de pronto le pareció algo tonto preguntarle cosas a un bebé que todavía no hablaba, aunque de cierto modo era inevitable, recordó que ese tipo de cosas eran las que hacía a un bebé aprender a enunciar palabras.

El menor volvió a apuntar afuera, Yukine nuevamente suspiró resignado y sonrió ligeramente, bueno, al menos tenía algo más que hacer que aquellos deberes que le llevaba Hiyori.

[...]

Dos niños jugaban alegremente el un patio lleno de flores, uno de ellos tenía cinco años y el otro aparentemente tenía diez.

—¡No me alcanzarás! —exclamó el mayor.

—Hey, Otōsan, estoy cansado —decía entre risas y jadeos el menor —Vayamos adentro con Okāsan y Onēsan.

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué? —cuestionó el otro.

—¡Ren, Yato, la comida ya está lista! —avisó una chica veinte años con largo cabello negro y ojos de color azul celeste.

—¡Si! —respondieron ambos niños con alegría y se adentraron a la vivienda.

Ren y Yato habían entablado una buena amistad a pesar de sus lazos familiares de los que estaban conscientes, no les importaba mucho, de todas maneras eran niños que crecían en un ambiente feliz y sin preocupaciones, uno de ellos al fin lo hacía.

(…)

Aunque Hikari tuviese algunos templos prefería por mucho quedarse en casa ayudando a su madre, en los cuatro cuartos de la casa de Hiyori cabían perfectamente los de su familia, en el primero dormía solamente Hiyori, en el segundo estaban compartiendo cuarto Hikari y Ameni, en el tercero dormía solamente Yukine y en la cuarta habitación se quedaban Hyakuya y Tomoyo.

Ahora, Hyakuya y Tomoyo tienen veintidós años, Hikari tiene veinte años y Ameni sigue aparentando trece años al igual que Yukine sigue pareciendo que tiene catorce años.

El pequeño Ren empezaría sus estudios de primaria al año siguiente, Yato apenas hacía los deberes que Hiyori le daba para que aprendiese algo.

Hikari retomó sus estudios y los terminó, pronto comenzó a trabajar con su amiga Mizuki en una empresa bastante grande para ayudar en los gastos familiares.

En resumidas cuentas, todos eran nuevamente felices y ahora la familia estaba completa, olvidaron aquel estúpido zafiro, no lo necesitaban, Hikari piensa que es únicamente culpa de su abuelo haber vendido su alma a un demonio, de todas formas, no volverían a ver a los Sugita… al menos eso esperaban.


End file.
